Bachelorette Parties
by Twisted Puppy
Summary: Will be GSR. What do alcohol, boxer shorts, and a reunion all have in common? Sara is about to be reminded.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine; I've accepted that.

Pairing: GSR

Summary: What could alcohol, a pair of ratty boxers, and a reunion all have in common? What's the truth behind how Sara and Grissom met?

A trip down embarrassing lane for two of our CSI's

**Bachelorette Parties**

"Sidle here."

"_Sara? It's Jamie."_

"Jamie, hi. It's been a long time since we've talked; how are you?"

"_I'm great; I didn't wake you, did I?"_

"No, I'm at work, actually."

"_Oh, I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"_

"I'm on my way to a scene, so I've got a few minutes. What's up?"

"_It's Amy's ten year anniversary soon and they want to renew their vows."_

"Ok, when is it so I can get the time off?"

"_Two weeks and don't worry, we're all coming to Vegas."_

"When are you getting here, so I can be off of work the whole time?"

"_We are getting there on Thursday and going home on Monday morning." _

"The last time I saw you, we got very drunk." Jamie chuckled and Greg looked at her with shock.

"_I remember. I still have the pictures and am looking at them now. Do you still have the boxers?"_

"Yes, you aren't going to make me get new ones, are you?"

"_Possibly; it all depends on how much of a recreation she wants. I can't believe you still have them."_

"I sleep in them. Um, I'm getting strange looks from my co-worker and we just got to our crime scene. I need to go."

"_I'll call you tomorrow around ten to give you all the details."_

"Ok, by Jamie."

"_Bye Sara."_ Greg got out of the car, ready to interrogate Sara, but she would have none of it. She was faster at getting her kit and starting to process the scene. From the second she hung up the phone, she had been deflecting his questions and attempts to get more information out of her. She had to give him credit though, for his persistence. Greg was still going strong when they got back to the lab, logged their evidence and went into the break room. Nick and Catherine watched her continually ignore Greg's questions as she got a cup of coffee.

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

"Sara received an interesting phone call while we were on the way to our scene. She revealed that the last time she had seen this person, Jamie, that she had gotten very drunk and that she sleeps in something she got that night."

"Interesting." Catherine commented. Sara finally turned to Greg.

"Greg, I've been ignoring you for hours. Give it up." He shook his head.

"Yeah man, she's almost as private as Grissom about private life."

"Is there something you would like to know about my private life, Nick?" Nick flinched and Sara smirked. As Nick turned around, he vowed to always sit, facing the door from now on.

"No, Greg is trying to learn about something Sara did."

"When?" Grissom asked.

"I don't know. All I heard was, 'Last time I saw you, we got very drunk.'" Grissom smirked and tried to cover it up.

"What?" Sara immediately asked.

"Nothing."

"Liar." she said. He faced her and decided to forge on.

"Do you remember the first question you ever asked me?"

"I was hung over, but I think it had something to do with weather affecting insect arrival on a decomposing body." she said fairly confidently, but with confusion.

"No, try again." Nick, Greg and Catherine remained silent. It was rare to get a glimpse into the private life of either one of them and now both of them were opening up a little.

"Why don't you just tell me?" Sara said after another minute of searching her brain for their first meeting.

"You asked me if I was a magician." The three observers just laughed and Sara felt her face flush with embarrassment.

"Do you remember now?"

"Yes."

"Well, what happened?" Catherine wanted to know.

"Don't tell them, Grissom." Sara warned.

"It's my story and I can tell it if I want to." He shot back.

"I still have what you gave me." she blurted as a last ditch effort to prevent his telling of the story. His eyes widened in shock.

"Wh-wh-what?"

"I still have them. I wear them all the time actually."

"You're kidding, right?" He was glad that the counter was there to hold him up.

"Nope."

"Come on, I want to hear Sara's pick up line." Greg pleaded as Warrick walked in.  
"Sara's got a pick up line; did it work?"

"To a degree." Grissom commented. All eyes widened in shock and looked back and forth between the two. Warrick was too close to the door for Sara to escape, plus the chair she had chosen to sit in made noises when the occupant moved too much.

"You tried to pick up Grissom?" Warrick asked and Sara remained silent.

"Come on, Sara, try it on Warrick." Grissom urged playfully. She gave him a glare and stood to approach Warrick.

"Are you a magician?"

"No, why?" he answered.

"Because, surely my eyes are playing tricks on me for you to look that good." Sara had added a sultry tone to her already low tone to make her sound lustful. Warrick swallowed hard and even Catherine was stunned.

"I like that; may I use it?" Nick asked and unknowingly brought everyone back to reality.

"Sure." Sara said dismissively.

"So, how did that awesome pick up line only work, 'to a degree'?" Catherine asked. It was Grissom's turn to pale.

"No reason."

"Liar." Both Sara and Catherine accused him this time.

"You were so eager when it embarrassed me, you might as well finish it." Sara said. He cleared his throat.

"Um, ok…Sara had been fueled with liquid courage when she tried to pick me up at the bar. She…she sat in my lap and told me she was on a scavenger hunt…I helped her and someone took a picture as proof she succeeded." Grissom had begun to sweat at this point.

"What was she looking for?" Catherine asked. Grissom deferred to Sara with a nod of his head.

"I had to find a cute, single guy and try to pick him up. If he responded positively, then I had to sit in his lap and ask for his underwear."

"You gave her your underwear!?" Catherine was stunned. It just didn't seem like something he would ever do. Greg pieced it all together and looked at Sara.

"You still have it? You still sleep in it?"

"Yes to both." she whispered.

"Anything else?" Warrick asked. Both Sara and Grissom were staring at inanimate objects and both smiled just a little.

"Nothing." "Nope, that's the gist of it." They both answered at the same time.

"You're both lying." Catherine accused.

"Sara, may I see you in my office please?" Grissom asked and completely ignored Catherine's accusation.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: So there is chapter one. What do you think? Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Thank you in advance. Have a great day everyone! Kelly i wasn't going to post until after Easter because I'm going out of town for a few days, but I decded to be nice. Chapter 2 will be up on Monday. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Sure, lead the way." She used the brief second to stare at his butt before following him. He returned the favor when he allowed her to precede him into the office, neither knowing that they had indulged in the same distraction. She took a seat while he closed the door and then sat behind his desk.

"So, you thought I was cute?" he started off, making her blush at the same time. She held her head high, though.

"Yep, still do too."

"I'm cute?"

"Strikingly handsome any better?" she asked.

"Much better, thank you." he wasn't vain; they both knew that, but she knew he thought of the word 'cute' as juvenile.

"I'm glad you asked me in here. I need some time off in two weeks; Thursday to Monday. It's the tenth anniversary and they are coming to Vegas to renew their vows."

"I'll give you the weekend."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I showed up late and hung over at your lecture."

"It's ok, I'm glad you didn't remember me from the night before." Sara chuckled.

"I remember everything now. If that same thing were to happen now, I'd still pick you."

"How did you know I was single anyway?"

"No ring." she said.

"That's it?"

"No; it was also the way you looked at me. The other men looked for a few seconds and returned to their conversation, but you let your gaze linger and kept sneaking peeks. A man who is happy with a woman doesn't let his gaze linger like that."

"I like to gaze at beautiful sights." he said.

"Thank you." Sara blushed and looked at her lap for a few seconds.

"So, are my boxers full of holes yet?" Grissom felt that a change of subject was in order.

"There are one or two. They've held out and wear well. I practically live in them at home." she confessed.

"Really?" his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yes, they're very comfortable. I could use a new pair if you're offering." Sara flirted.

"I'm afraid they're quite a bit larger than they were when we met."

"I don't care. It'll be a great story for the girls." Grissom focused on his desk when he spoke next.

"I still have your gift too."

"What?" She wanted to make sure she'd heard him correctly.

"Want them back?" he offered.

"You kept them even after you found out I was your student?"

"At first, it wasn't a conscious decision. I didn't discover I still had them until laundry day. It reminded me of much fun I had, so I kept them as a keepsake."

"That's…oddly sweet. Go ahead and keep them." Grissom went boldly out of his comfort zone with his next statement.

"Your body hasn't changed much; I'd bet that they still fit."

"That's quite a loaded statement. Should I take the bet?" Sara proved that rival his flirtations on equal footing.

"Ok, the stakes of said bet will be determined on the answer to my next question? Would you try them on if I asked you to?"

"You have to ask me to find out." she said with a smirk. They both knew she would do it, but he also knew he was going to have to ask.

"Sara, I really wish that things would have…come in." he sighed at the knock on the door. Greg opened the door, hunting for Sara.

"Preliminary results are in. Mandy got a hit off CODIS and Wendy did as well." Sara took the folder from Greg.

"Thanks Greg, I'll be right out. Could you close the door again?" Greg nodded and left. Sara turned her attention back to Grissom.

"You really wish things would have what?"

"I wish that things would have continued on the path they were on until my brain interfered."

"Me too, but I'm glad they didn't." He thought about it and remembered the reason he'd put a halt to it so many years ago.

"Good point. I did enjoy what we shared though." he said.

"Me too; now that I remember it all." They both knew what she was doing. It was his turn. He had to open up willingly.

"Um Sara…would you uh…like to join me for…breakfast at my place after shift?" She smiled.

"Sure, can I bring anything?"

"No, but I want you to go home, get cleaned up and then wear something nice and comfortable."

"In my wardrobe, nice and comfortable mean two different things." She challenged.

"I'd like you to wear a dress or a skirt; anything but jeans. It's going to be a nice day and I want to do something different. I also thought we could take a stroll through the park or something." She studied him for a minute.

"Ok, should I call you when I'm on my way?"

"That would be good." He nodded. She stood to leave with a smile on her face. She casually waved over her shoulder when she opened the door left. Less than ten seconds later, Catherine breezed in.

"Hello Catherine."

"Something else happened, didn't it?" Catherine skipped over pleasantries.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." he replied innocently.

"Liar."

"You know, you've called me that quite a bit tonight."

"Then quit lying."

"Don't you have work to do?" so saying, he bent his head down to focus on the stack of papers covering his desk.

"Settle my curiosity."

"It's none of your business." He didn't bother to look at her.

"Did something happen with her?"

"That's also none of your business."

"It wouldn't kill you to show that you have a past once in a while." He looked at her.

"Did I not just tell you how I met Sara?"

"Yes, but you didn't tell us everything."

"The highlights should be enough." He refocused on his paperwork again."

"You are a frustrating man."

"Go back to work." He said and signed off on a file. Catherine left in a huff and he grinned at her back. Sara sent him a text message when she left the building an hour later. He used that as his signal to go home and prepare for her arrival.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: The next chapter will cover the breakfast date. Please tell me what you think of it so far. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	3. Chapter 3

Sara knocked on his door almost two hours after she'd sent him the text message. She had taken her time to pin her curls up and put on fresh make up. She was wearing a simple sun-dress that hugged her torso and flared at her hips. It ended just above her knees and she completed the look with some sandals. He opened the door and stood there, staring.

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Wow."

"May I come in?"

"Oh, sorry, please come in." He stepped aside to grant her entrance. She took the time to admire him. He had also taken the time to shower. He was wearing a clean, blue polo with khaki pants and loafers. He even splashed on some cologne.

"You look good." She complimented him.

"You look…amazing."

"Thank you."

"Shall we go?" he asked and extended his hand.

"I thought we were going to eat here?" she was confused.

"I never said I was cooking for you. I want to take you to one of my favorite places, is that alright?" He smiled.

"Yes." She said and put her hand in his. He held onto it as he locked his door and led her down the steps she had just climbed. She headed to his car, but he pulled her toward the sidewalk. Once there, he released her hand to loop it around his elbow. Just as she smiled at him, her phone started to ring. She offered an apologetic look and opened the phone.

"Sidle."

"_Hey, is this a better time?"_

"Hi Jamie, not really; I'm on my way to breakfast." Sara replied carefully.

"_Like a date?"_ Sara wasn't careful enough.

"I guess you could say that."

"_Call me later, then and I want details."_

"I will call you later. How late will you be up?"

"_Call anytime."_

"Thanks, bye."

"_Bye; GET LAID!"_ Sara's face reddened, knowing that Grissom had heard the command.

"Sorry, Jamie can be a bit juvenile sometimes."

"Do I know her?" he asked.

"Yes, she took the picture."

"Ah."

"They don't know that you were teaching the lecture. I could have some serious fun if you're willing to play along."

"Maybe."

"I like this." she said.

"What?"

"Walking with you; even if you made me dress up for it." She smirked.

"I didn't make you do anything; I merely requested. If I said I wanted to work on cars or go swimming or bungee jumping, would you still have come?"

"In a heartbeat." she answered without hesitation.

"Why?"

"Because you asked me."

"Why me?"

"Because I like you." She wound her arm through his and gave a little squeeze.

"Would you have done those things if I were Nick or Greg or Warrick asking?"

"Possibly; it depends on the context. If it came across sounding like a date, then I would probably refuse."

"Again, why me? I'm nothing special." he asked.

"You don't see yourself the way I see you. The perspective has changed." she said and walked through the door he had opened for her. It was a tiny place and the one thing he loved the most about it, was the lack of tourists. It was family run establishment and over the years that he had lived in his town house, he'd built up a friendly rapport with the owners. The only downside was that they kept pushing their single daughter on him, hoping for a relationship.

"Hello Gil, how are you this morning?"

"Good morning, Annabelle. I'm well today, and you?"

"I'm well. You're later than usual."

"My apologies. May I have a table for two, please?"

"Right this way. Your usual table just opened up a few minutes ago. Isabelle will be with you shortly." Grissom held out his hand for Sara to scoot into the booth first and then he slid in next to her; much closer than would be appropriate if they were at work. Sara knew that his smile was not genuine when Isabelle's name was mentioned. Likewise, upon seeing her with Gil, Sara's noticed Isabelle's smile falter the tiniest fraction.

"Hello Gil."

"Hello Isabelle."

"I was hoping to see you today." Sara resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the blatant flirtatious remark. Gil squeezed her hand under the table.

"Thank you. Is it too late to place a breakfast order?"

"No, not at all. What can I get for you?" she asked.

"Sara, would you like something to drink?" Grissom looked at her.

"Coffee, please." Sara answered.

"Two coffee's please." He said to Isabelle.

"Coming right up." As soon as she left, Sara casually opened her menu.

"She doesn't like me." Sara said quietly and focused on the choices available to her. Grissom noticed the small, almost invisible smile Sara had on her face.

"She doesn't know you." Grissom argued.

"I can still tell. Everything sounds delicious."

"It's all very good."

"Naturally, or you wouldn't eat here so much." She finally sneaked a peek at him, only to see him smiling at her. Just then, Isabelle returned.

"Here we are, two coffees. Are you ready to order?" Grissom again, deferred to Sara.

"Sara?"

"I need another minute please." Sara made eye contact with Isabelle, who forced a smile.

"Of course, take your time." Sara waited until Isabelle was out of sight.

"Green really isn't a good color for her."

"Let's save this conversation for later." he suggested.

"Agreed and I'm sorry for pushing the issue. I think I'm ready now." Sara covered her hand with his. He smiled and then signaled Isabelle to return. They placed their orders and he turned to her.

"So, what do you see when you look at me?" She took a moment to put her thoughts in order.

"I see a child's soul in a man's body." She held up her hand to prevent an interruption.

"The child in you sees the fun in puzzles. You haven't lost the excitement, which is important for what we deal with every night. You have a natural enthusiasm for what you do and the way you teach it is captivating. I admire that teaching comes so naturally to you. You don't share yourself or trust very easily; when you do, you're fiercely loyal. The man in you is excellent at both reading people and preventing other people from reading you. Many people think that you don't have an Achilles' heel, but they're wrong. It's why you have all the knowledge and all the quotes as easily accessible to you as your wallet or your keys. Someone got in and they hurt you, didn't they?"

"Yes."

"Tell me?" He paused, but it wasn't because he didn't want to tell her. Just like her, he needed to organize his thoughts.

"Only one other person has ever read me as well as you just have. She once told me that my greatest fear is to be known. I think I'm well on my way to conquering that fear; at least as far as you're concerned. Anyway, in college, Leslie was the first girl I had ever been…physical with. I was eighteen. The next morning, she laughed in my face and told me that she only dated me because of a sorority initiation. Her dare was to find and sleep with a science nerd. She got bonus points for me being a virgin. After that, the walls went up and I completely devoted myself to my studies. The only person I freely allow to know me is my mother."

"Wow. Thank you for trusting me with that."

"I wouldn't be sitting here with you now if I didn't trust you; trust us." Their food arrived a moment later. Isabelle was nonplussed to see them holding hands.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"A refill, please?" Sara asked.

"Me too, please."

"I'll be right back." She disappeared and Sara smirked, but hid it quickly. With their coffee refreshed, Isabelle had no reason to linger; as much as she may have wanted to. Sara turned back to Gil.

"Have I been granted entrance to the inner you?"

"Honey, you ghosted in the day we met. Today, though, this minute, I freely let you in. Please, don't hurt me." She looked at his eyes. She saw both the man and the child in him begging her.

"I'll do my best." She smiled and covered his hand with hers.

"What about me?"

"Huh?" she asked after swallowing her bite.

"Don't you want to know what I see?"

"If you feel like telling me, I'd love to hear it." Isabelle watched Gil cup the woman's jaw to gain her full attention. She was getting angry. Her jealousy fueled her actions.

"How is everything?"

"Delicious." Sara answered.

"Perfect as always." Gil complimented. Isabelle smiled genuinely at Gil and politely at his companion before walking away. He was already engrossed with the other woman when she looked back.

"Sara, when I look at you, I see a mollusk. You have had to fight for everything in your life, thus building your thick outer shell. However, I've seen you cry over victims and react to situations beyond your control; hence, your soft inside. Further exploration is needed to confirm a theory that you are very sentimental and treasure the little things. Knowledge became your ally and your outlet. You are stubborn to trust and like me, fiercely loyal and ready to battle for a friend in need. The journey to earn your trust is, in my opinion, well worth the effort. I love that you aren't afraid to voice your brilliant opinions. I adore your compassion towards victims and envy that you are so in tune with your emotions. You're also beautiful." Sara smiled at his almost scientific findings and that it also sounded a little rehearsed. It was one of the things she loved about him.

"Thank you; that is quite likely one of nicest things anyone has ever said to me. I didn't even mind the sea life comparison." He laughed. Sara glanced at Isabelle and could practically see green wafting off of the woman in waves.

"Well, if I can't quote, then I go with what I know." He said.

"It worked. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"I think you're even better looking now, than you were all those years ago." she said.

"Thank you; the same can be said about you." He used his thumb to stroke her jaw.

"Thank you, what do you say about taking another walk with me?" He picked up on her subtle hint and smiled.

"I'd be delighted. Let me pay the check." He signaled to Isabelle, who promptly rushed over.

"Yes, Gil, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Everything was wonderful as always. I'd like the check please."

"I'll be right back." Isabelle walked slowly to complete the task. Grissom held his hand out for Sara to grab onto when she slid out of the booth. Isabelle handed him the check and then Gil led Sara to the front.

"How was everything?" Annabelle greeted them warmly.

"Superb as always." Gil said and Sara was beginning a mental tally of how many different adjectives he was going to use to compliment the chef.

"And you, miss?"

"It was delicious, thank you."

"Thank you kindly. Gil, it's nice to see you bring company for a change."

"I thought so." he said.

"If I may ask, who is this special lady?"

"This is Sara. Sara, meet Annabelle. She is the co-owner of this place." Sara shook hands with the woman.

"It's lovely to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. I hope Gil brings you around again."

"We'll see. Isabelle can keep the change." Gil said.

"Thank you, Gil. Good bye Sara." They both waved and left the tiny restaurant. Isabelle stood at the window and watched him grab for her hand. She was fuming. This is how Annabelle found her.

"She is his and he is hers. By the looks in their eyes, they committed long ago. Jealousy will get you nowhere." Annabelle advised her daughter.

"She's not even that pretty." Isabelle said.

"In his eyes, she's beautiful. Now I know why he politely refused your attempts to ask him out. He gave his heart away years ago."

"I still don't like her."

"She's his match. We all have a soul mate. He is hers and she is his. You'll find yours one day. Be happy for Gil, he's finally accepted love into his heart." Isabelle sighed.

"I guess you're right." Annabelle squeezed her daughter's shoulder and both women returned to work.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: So, what did you think will happen between Gil and Sara next? I'd love to read your predictions. I want to thank everyone for the reviews that have been sent to me so far; please keep them coming. Have great day everyone! Kelly


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you for breakfast."

"You're welcome. I enjoyed the company and the scenery."

"You're quite the charmer. Are you hoping to get to first base?" she asked with a smile.

"Want honesty?"

"Always."

"I've already been to first base with you and was hoping to round second." he said.

"Well if you keep sweet talking, then you might get the homerun I was hoping for." With the sudden blood flow direction change, Grissom stumbled and Sara caught his arm.

"Are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"I need to get home." he said with a smile on his face. She saw that and glanced down at the bulge was trying to hide. She smiled and they picked up the pace considerably.

As soon as they reached the front door of his town house, Gil pulled him in front of her possessively and fumbled to get the key into the lock. Sara started without him and began nibbling on his neck. He finally was able to focus long enough to concentrate and open the door. He ushered them both inside and locked the door once again. His keys landed somewhere near the bowl he usually put them in and they stumbled on their way through his living room. He suddenly stopped, causing Sara to look at him with confusion. He placed his fingers on her lips just as she was about to ask what he was doing. He bent and swooped her up in his arms. She held on tight and watched his face as he carried her to his bedroom. She paid no attention to the décor, but to the man she had been lusting after for ten years. He set her down and kissed her while he searched for the zipper of her dress. She guided his hand to the side of her body, under her left armpit and thrust her tongue in his mouth at the same time. He slowly slid the zipper down to her hip and then skirted his hand to the hem of her dress. Holding his hands against her body, he watched the dress bunch on his wrists so he could feel every curve she had. Sara obediently raised her arms for him and enjoyed the touch of his hands against her breasts. She stood before him in her bra, panties and her sandals. He kneeled and took off her shoes.

Sara waited until he was fully in front of her again and pulled his polo from his pants. Just as he had done, she kept her hands on his body and let the shirt bunch up on her wrists. He raised his arms for her and even flinched when her hands brushed his armpits.

"Ticklish?" she asked playfully.

"Maybe. It's not like people routinely put their hands in my armpits." He tried to evade. She let it slide for now, but was determined to have some fun later. For now, she put her hands on his belt. His hands weren't idle, they were pulling the many pins out of her hair and setting them on his bed side table. She kneeled out of his each to help divest him of his pants, shoes and socks. While she was down, she hooked her fingers in his boxers and eased them off as well. She was in awe of the sight in front of her. He definitely wasn't what she had imagined him to be, but larger. She was delighted and looked up with a wicked smile. He looked down in time to see her stroke him and then take him in her mouth.

"Oh Sara. I won't last long like that. Oh, so good." He moaned and hoped that she had heard him. Sara wasn't trying to encourage a climax from him; merely experimenting and tasting. She loved it. His hands were in her hair; comforting and soothing at first. Soon, he started to tug her away from him and made her stand up. He claimed her in a kiss filled with all of the feelings he had for her. Sara moaned into his mouth and he was so caught up in the kiss, she didn't feel him reach behind her to unclasp her bra or push the panties from her hips. When the kiss broke, the last remaining garments she had fell to the floor. He stood there, openly gazing at her body.

"Wait right here. I'll be right back." She watched him enter his closet and pull a shoebox down from the top shelf. He opened it and brought the object out to her. Sara recognized the blue lace instantly and smiled.

"You said you'd bet, but you didn't mention the stakes." Sara said.

"I think it's pretty obvious what I want whether I win or lose. I think the question will be who will be on top." He smiled, as he stood naked before her holding a ten year old pair of underwear.

"Does that mean if they don't fit, I get to be on top?" she asked.

"Is that what you want?"

"Screw the bet; hand them over." She held out her hand and he dropped the scrap of lace on her palm. He watched her pull them over her legs and secure them on her waist.

"They're a little snug, so I guess that means we both win." She said.

"You look beautiful." Sara noticed the surge of excitement between his legs when she pulled the panties on. She decided play time was over. She slipped them back over her hips and stepped out of them. She took advantage of his standing next to his bed and pushed him on it.

"I want you."

"I want you, too." He said and flipped them over. Sara held onto his shoulders and laughed when he caught her by surprise. He admired the sight of her hair splayed out behind her. She stroked his cheek and pulled his face down to hers. Grissom fell headlong into her luscious kiss. He almost didn't notice when she had taken hold of him and started to guide him between her legs. He said nothing, but instead covered her hand with his and guided his body into hers. They both moaned at the most personal and private way to be with another person. Their secret longing and years of verbal foreplay put them in a euphoric state.

Sara may have initiated their joining, but Grissom set the rhythm. He was slow, but fast; firm, but rough. Sara's eyes had rolled back in her head; not that Grissom would have noticed because her head was tilted and her back arched up toward him. He took advantage of the offering and sucked a nipple into his mouth. He gently suckled, licked, and bit on the flesh before moving to the other side and repeating his actions. Sara wrapped one of her hands in his curls and her other hand moved to his ass. Her legs wrapped around his waist and both of them enjoyed the new level of friction it caused.

Grissom fought the urge to speed up; wanting to savor the memory of being inside Sara's body for the first time. He was forced to surrender when Sara's body clamped down on him and she tensed up at the same time. Hearing his name in a passionate whisper fall from her lips pushed him over the edge. It was a heady experience for both of them; having a fantasy become a reality. Sara readily accepted the weight of him as he collapsed. She placed soothing kisses on his face and neck while she rubbed his back. He lifted his upper body and braced his weight on his elbows a few seconds later. He leaned down to kiss her slowly and leisurely.

"I want you to know…I love you." she said softly. Grissom nibbled his way to her ears.

"I love you too." He whispered. Sara squeezed in response. She wasn't prepared for the onslaught of emotions those four little words from his mouth would cause. He rolled them so they lay face to face. Her head was on the pillow and she smiled at him and stroked his cheek affectionately.

"Hold that thought." He said and swiftly left the bed in order to tug down the sheets. He climbed back in and covered them up.

"Sorry, I was getting cold." He admitted and she smiled even wider. She resumed stroking from his cheek to his elbow and back again. Grissom pulled her close and let his fingers dance in random circles on her hip. She finally snuggled into the crook of his neck and fell asleep. He placed one last kiss on the top of her head and closed his eyes.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGRSGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: In the next chapter, someone will show up from Grissom's past. Who do you think she is and will she ruin the fledgling relationship Grissom and Sara just started?

I look forward to your predictions. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	5. Chapter 5

That evening, Sara woke up with a smile on her face. It faded when she realized that she was naked and alone in Grissom's bed. She couldn't see his clothes anywhere. Her dress was still on the floor where they had let it fall from her body. She put it on and went in search of him. He wasn't in the bathroom or the kitchen. However, in the kitchen he did hear voices and one of them was female. Sara quietly retreated to the bedroom and shed her dress to put on the sheet. She moved back toward the voices and stopped to listen.

"Gil, all I'm asking for is dinner."

"I'm sorry. I told you I can't." Sara moved carefully to see if she recognized the woman. She saw Gil and then saw a pair of hands run up his arms.

"Stop." he said and she smiled.

"You've never complained before."

"Things change; you're married." he said.

"Divorced." The woman said and tried again. Sara was waiting for him to declare their relationship. She finally saw the other woman; Terri Miller. Grissom tried to untangle himself and then Terri kissed him. Sara watched Gil try to extract himself, but he was unsuccessful. She had her arms linked around his neck and her body was molded to his. Sara deemed this the perfect time to intervene. She held the sheet securely around her body.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Yes." Terri muttered.

"No, please excuse us, Terri." Terri finally released him and he led Sara back inside. Terri followed them and watched him lead her back to his bedroom then close the door. She waited, knowing that she needed to apologize.

"Honey, I can explain."

"Not necessary." Sara said.

"Why?" He looked worried. Sara smiled.

"I saw her and heard you say stop. What I don't know is why she's here."

"She must have asked around the lab because I've never given her my address. She kept banging on the door so I took her out back. I didn't want to wake you. I obviously failed." Grissom said and sat on the bed with his head hanging down. Sara kneeled in front of him and used her hand on his chin to force him to look at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Thanks for not being mad." he said.

"I might've been if I had shown up any later." she replied. He softly smiled and let it fade quickly.

"Good point." Sara stood and let the sheet fall to the ground. Grissom looked up and watched her pull up her dress and panties from the night before.

"Care to help me with my zipper?" he smirked and stood up. Sara raised her arm for him and he enjoyed holding her close and deliberately putting her zipper in a place that forced him to wrap his arms around her if he was going to complete the task. Sara smiled, but enjoyed leaning against him.

"Thank you."

"I like what you had on earlier." he said.

"Well, I liked what you had on earlier too."

"Thanks. Hungry?"

"Famished." He led her back through the door and to the kitchen to fix her something to eat. They were both surprised to see Terri sitting there and apparently waiting for them to return.

"Gil, I wanted to apologize for showing up unannounced and trying to seduce you."

"Accepted. We're about to have something to eat. Would you like to join us?"

"That's alright. I'll be going now. I need to rest. I'm here to help the swing shift on a case tomorrow." She explained her presence in Las Vegas.

"Maybe we'll see you later."

"Yeah, sure, goodbye." Grissom walked her to the door and turned back to Sara. They ate breakfast and Sara left to change for work.

Two weeks later, it was the weekend of the reunion with Sara's friends. They had all arrived on Wednesday night and were scheduled to meet up with Sara on Thursday morning after she left work. Sara ran home for a quick shower and ended up meeting them for lunch due to her working late and making sure she wouldn't be called in for the next few days. She drove to the hotel and easily found the large table of women. After hugging each of her friends, she sat own and joined in the reminiscing. They were in the second round of drinks when Ann pulled out a fairly large book.

"I brought the photos." she said.

"Oh, that reminds me. I have a good story for you guys." Sara said cheerfully. Being around her college friends always made her feel good. The women at the table all leaned in to hear Sara's story. Jamie interrupted before she could even begin.

"Wait, this isn't some gory crime scene story is it?"

"No, but in a way it is related to work."

"Sara?" Every head at the table turned to the new voice.

"Hey, everyone, I'd like you to meet Catherine Willows, Sofia Curtis and Jim Brass. We work together. Guys, this is Amy, Jamie, Ann, and Cassie. We're old friends." Sara made the introductions. Cassie invited the three visitors to join the already full table. The five women easily made room for three more. Brass was the only one to notice that Sara seemed uncomfortable when the invitation was extended and accepted. Catherine and Sofia had taken seats before he could protest. He sighed and joined them as well; only because Sofia was his ride. Sofia had sat next to Ann and noticed the photo album.

"What's this?"

"Oh, pictures from Amy's bachelorette party. We're all here so Amy can renew her vows."

"May I?" Catherine asked and held out her hands.

"No." Sara said quickly, causing everyone to focus on her. A light bulb went off over Catherine's head. Sara could almost see it.

"It's in there, isn't it?"

"What is?" Sofia asked.

"Yes, you don't need to see it." Sara answered Catherine.

"I know I don't need to see it; but I want to." Catherine fired back.

"What are you talking about?" Sofia tried again to enter the cryptic conversation.

"At least let me tell my friends the story." Sara accepted defeat. She knew Catherine would end up seeing the picture one way or another.

"Alright." Catherine gestured for Sara to start talking.

"Ok, we all sort of remember that night. Two weeks ago when Jamie called, I confessed that I still had my piece of the scavenger hunt. That was the same night I discovered who they belong to; they came from that professor from the lecture I went to the next day, completely hung over." Sara was hoping that no one remembered his name.

"Professor Grissom?" Ann asked with disbelief. Sara's hopes flew out the window.

"Professor?" Sofia was confused.

"Yes. it's gets better; he's now my boss." Sara added and her four friends gasped in shock.

"I'm confused; back story, please." Jim Brass finally entered the conversation. Sofia nodded to back him up.

"When I was a CSI level one in San Francisco, I went to Amy's bachelorette party. They waited until I'd had a few drinks to spring the scavenger hunt on me. My task was interesting and saved for last. Since I was the only single woman there, I had to find a cute, single guy, sit in his lap and then try to get his underwear."

"Uh, not quite, you had to trade." Jamie corrected and Sara turned beet red.

"You gave him your panties?!" Catherine questioned.

"I gave him a thong, yes." Sara whispered.

"May I see what a drunk Sara looks like?" Catherine asked and was handed the book. Sofia and Jim huddled over her shoulder. They gasped at the pictures of Sara and Gil. Sara cowered in her seat and sent a text message to Gil.

-possible bust: JB, CW, and SC here.-

Not surprisingly, she got an immediate response.

-on my way: where to?-

-Tangiers restaurant- She sent back and had no clue how his arrival would go over on everyone.

"You two have kissed?" Catherine asked and stared at the photo.

"Jamie, you took a picture of that?"

"Sara, I took pictures of everything."

"I am so glad I had no memories of that when I went to his lecture." Sara was beyond humiliated and excused herself. She was pacing out on the sidewalk to calm down when Grissom caught her hand. He kissed her quickly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You look good." she moaned and looked him up and down.

"Sara…" She told him everything that had happened from the moment she sat down at the table.

"Well, I could try to avoid them, which would be difficult or I could go in there and attempt damage control. I'm not worried about Jim; it's the other two that I have a problem with." He said.

"I know, so far they only know about that night. What if they suspect something now?"

"Admit it and hope they can keep their mouths shut." He shrugged. For some reason, his lack of a plan comforted her.

"I trust you."

"It's pretty hard to convince them that me being here is a mere coincidence."

"True; let's go face the music." He kissed her once more and led her back inside.

After Sara excused herself, Jamie perked up and took advantage of the three new guests.

"So, what happened? How did Sara learn who the boxers belonged to?"

"You called her during a shift a few weeks ago. The guy that was with her kept bugging her about that phone call. Eventually Grissom came in and settled everything. He even got Sara to reveal her pick up line." Catherine told the group.

"What line?" Sofia asked and Catherine told them. Jim's eyes widened in surprise when he'd heard the line and that she tried to use it on Grissom.

"Sara is more reserved than I remember her. Is there anything that could be causing it?" Amy commented.

"It could be simply that we're here on her weekend off. Sara is a very private woman. Grissom knows her better than anyone." Catherine said.

"Really?" Cassie seemed amused by this. Catherine, Sofia, and Brass all nodded.

"You wouldn't believe the sexual tension between those two. Sometimes, it's hard to be in the same room with them. I wish they'd just get it on already." Catherine said.

"Interesting suggestion, Catherine." Catherine, Sofia, and Brass all flinched at the new voice behind them.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: So, what do you think will happen next? Will they have to out themselves? The next chapter will answer that question.

Thank you to everyone who has already sent in a review. I love them and hope they continue. Have a great day! Kelly


	6. Chapter 6

All three of them turned in their chairs to confirm that Grissom indeed standing behind them. Sara was right next to him, moving to take her seat once again. Grissom took a moment to survey the other women at the table. He recognized them all and then Sara made formal introductions. Jamie texted Sara.

-OMG, he's still HOT!- Sara smiled and discreetly showed Grissom, who was sitting next to her. He smiled softly as well. Catherine began the interrogation.

"So, Gil, what brings you by?"

"Sara invited me." He replied easily.

"When?"

"When the three of you showed up." Catherine sat back now that she was out of ammunition.

"So, Gil, why did you end the evening?" Sofia asked.

"I'm not the type of guy to sleep with a girl and not be there in the morning. Plus Sara was already drunk and I had my lecture to give. I figured she wouldn't want to wake up not knowing me or how I got there."

"Thank you." Sara said.

"You're welcome."

"Do you still have her panties?" Catherine jumped back in the game.

"Yes." He answered honestly.

"Why, after all these years? I doubt you sleep in them like Sara does with yours." She fired back.

"I didn't consciously keep them. I found them on laundry day and it reminded me of how much fun I'd had with her, so I kept them around. They were put into a memory box in my house. That's what I told Sara as well." Grissom was confident that Brass, Catherine and Sofia were clueless as he continued to hold Sara's hand under the table. Catherine seemed to deflate as she once again ran out of questions to ask him. Jamie spoke up, making Sara wish that the woman wasn't so outgoing.

"Catherine, Sofia, we're all going out tonight; why don't you join us?" Both women looked to their bosses, conveniently sitting at the table with them.

"It's your night off; should I call a cab?" Brass asked Sofia.

"I can take you home Jim. Catherine, you are scheduled to work. You'll have to see if Nick can trade with you." She was already pulling out her phone, before Sara could text Nick.

"Hey Nick, its Catherine. I was wondering if you could work for me tonight. I'll owe you big time…he said it was ok if you trade with me…Really? You're the best. Thank you." She hung up with a smile on her face.

"I need to go home for a brief nap and then get ready. I'll be back in five hours." Sara said and excused herself from the table again. Catherine, Sofia, Grissom and Brass all followed her. Grissom dropped Jim off at home and then went straight to Sara's. She answered the door in her robe.

"Hi."

"Hi, I'm sorry, I couldn't think of an excuse to say no to her without raising suspicion."

"I know. Are you tired?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to take a nap with me?"

"Always." They went straight to her bed and napped on the covers for a few hours, snuggled up in each others arms.

When the alarm went off that evening, Sara snuck out of bed and headed for the shower. She was towel drying her hair when Grissom woke twenty minutes later.

"Hey."

"Hey, did you sleep well?"

"Up until you left me for the shower." he said and they smiled.

"I know, I would much rather stay where I was than go out tonight. Could you go in that drawer and pull out the ugliest pair of panties you can find?" She asked sweetly.

"Are you really going to give your panties away again?" He was searching the drawer and discovering a new side of Sara. She had a very specific taste in underwear; it was all extremely feminine. He found the underwear he'd given her ten years ago.

"These have held up." He commented. She glanced at him and nodded.

"Yes, they have." He set the boxers back in the drawer and continued his search. At the very bottom of the drawer were some plain white cotton briefs. He handed them to her and she pulled them on.

"In answer to your earlier question; probably not, but it's better to be prepared. Remember this?" she dropped the robe to show him the same clothes she wore the night they met. She couldn't believe she'd saved them, nor that they still fit.

"Are those the same clothes?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yep, and ironically enough, the last time I wore them, I kissed you." she said and he smiled.

"You're not seriously going to wear that, are you?" he asked, referring to he black heels, mini skirt and silver halter top she was wearing. Her outfit had the same effect on him now as it did the last time he saw her in it.

"Why not?" She looked down at her body.

"You look like you're hunting for sex."

"I am, but I don't think I'll succeed until tomorrow morning." He smiled and approached her. He took her hands in one of his and cupped her cheek with the other.

"Please don't get drunk tonight."

"I'll try, but last time, they kept topping off my drink when I wasn't looking."

"I love you." He slid his arms around her waist.

"I love you, too." She kissed him with all the promise of what would happen when they were alone next. One of his hands landed on her ass and pulled her close.

"So you don't forget me."

"What's your name again?" she teased.

"You're going to get it." He warned playfully.

"I plan on it; tomorrow."

"Don't be kissing anyone else."

"I'll do my best. With Catherine and Sofia there, I can't boast about having a boyfriend though."

"That's true. Call me later."

"You can always call me too." She reminded him.

"I just might" he said with a smile.

"I need to get going. Wipe your mouth, you have lipstick on." he promptly wiped his mouth and she touched up her make up one last time. He held her hand as he led her to the cab and gave her one last kiss before watching the cab drive away. He went home and put the images of her in that outfit to work for with his wrist.

Sara walked back into the same restaurant she was in earlier; only this time, she went to the bar.

"Wow, flashback! You look great." Jamie hugged her.

"You look great too. I like those pants." Sara commented and ordered a drink. One by one, the rest of the women showed up and all of them were dressed for bar hopping. Sofia was the first to arrive and she had curls in her hair, a mini skirt and a red chiffon top over her bra. Amy and Cassie also had mini skirts and revealing shirts on. Ann and Jamie wore pants and halter tops.

"Where's Catherine?" Sofia asked after ordering her drink and sitting next to Cassie.

"Right here." The red-head was dressed to kill. Sara couldn't resist a jab.

"Is that skirt yours or Lindsey's?" Some of the women chuckled.

"The skirt and top are mine, smart-ass." Jamie again, elected herself photographer for the evening and took a picture of Sara with her two co-workers. She asked the bartender to take a picture of the whole group.

"Ok, let's rock and roll. I'm renewing my vows tomorrow. Sofia and Catherine, feel free to join us and bring dates." Amy said. Everyone nodded and left for the first bar. Bouncers automatically granted them entrance and after the third bar, Catherine was the tipsiest.

"These girls are so much fun and you've got great legs; you should show them off more." Catherine was starting to slur her words.

"Thank you; I should cut you off." Sara was tipsy, but not as much as Catherine was.

"NO!"

"Alright ladies it's time for the scavenger hunt." Ann handed out the pre-made lists. There were a lot of random things like see if anyone will give you five dollars and hit on a woman. Sara's remained the same…get a cute single guy's boxers. Every lady set off to accomplish her mission.

Grissom had gotten a call halfway through the shift to go to a bar. There wasn't really a need for a CSI, but Brass thought Gil could use a little excitement in his life. They entered and settled the scuffle. They were on their way out the door when someone tapped Gil on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, do you believe in magic?"

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: I'm sure it's pretty obvious who is talking to them, but this was a good stopping point. The next chapter will have a most interesting twist. Two of the CSI's will do something extremely out of character. Another CSI will learn what alcohol does to Sara and Brass is in for a real shock.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	7. Chapter 7

Both men turned at the familiar voice.

"Why do you ask?" Grissom asked with a smile.

"Because you've cast a spell on me. Care to buy me a drink?" She purred and her voice oozed sex. Brass' jaw was hanging open. He'd heard the pick up line and now that he's seen her use it, he had trouble believing that Gil couldn't close the deal with her all those years ago.

"Sure." Grissom walked her to the bar and if it was possible, Brass' jaw dropped even further.

"Join me?" she asked.

"I'd love to, but I'm on the clock."

"Bummer, you're the best looking guy in this place." She used her hand to cover his. Grissom had forgotten that Brass was witnessing the entire event when he covered her hand with his other one.

"Thank you. I'm free in about four hours though."

"I'm on a scavenger hunt; can you help me?"

"Maybe." he said and paid for the drink.

"Do you wear boxers?"

"May I ask why?" he was having flashbacks of ten years ago.

"I need to find a cute guy and get his boxers."

"Thank you again and yes, I wear boxers."

"May I have them?" she leaned in so their lips were almost touching. Brass pinched his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"What do I get out of this? Going commando isn't that comfortable." He told her honestly.

"What would you like?" Grissom was being affected with the direction this conversation was heading.

"What have you got?" he asked. Brass couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sara leaned into his personal space and whispered something in his ear. Grissom actually smiled and then nodded. When they left the bar, Grissom noticed Brass standing there.

"Jim, I'll be right back." Sara grabbed his hand and walked away. Catherine found Jim and proceeded to hit on him. He lied and said he gave his shorts away already. Jamie was wandering around, taking pictures of everyone.

"This is Brass." He said when he answered his phone.

"_It's Nick; is Grissom there with you?"_

"Sort of."

"_It's a yes or no question."_

"He was here, but Sara hit on him and dragged him away ten minutes ago."

"_Sara's there? Where are you?"_ Brass told Nick the name of the bar and Nick said he was on his way to pick up Grissom. Three minutes after Brass put his phone away, Grissom returned wearing a goofy smile on his face and Sara on his arm.

"Nick's on his way here to pick you up. Where have you been?"

"Busy." Grissom answered quickly but Sara didn't hear him.

"I traded for his boxers; see?" Brass immediately decided he liked drunken Sara. Grissom lowered the arm holding up his underwear.

"Oh, and what did you give him in return?" he asked her.

"I gave him…" A hand covered her mouth and Grissom answered instead.

"It's not important." Sara pushed his hand away.

"Blowjob." she said importantly.

"What?" Brass looked at her. Grissom turned crimson and that's when Brass understood. He looked at Grissom with amusement and in turn, Gil tried to down play it.

"It's not like she hasn't seen it before. I gave her my boxers ten years ago."

"You weren't her boss ten years ago." Brass reminded him.

"Nobody will know if you don't say anything." Grissom retaliated.

"Know what; Sara, you look hot." Nick joined the trio.

"I got Grissom's underwear." Sara was quite proud of this. Nick smiled.

"Good, it sounded like you needed a new pair. Griss, we've got to go." Grissom looked down at Sara.

"Sara, I've got to go. Stop drinking and have fun." Sofia showed up as Sara grabbed Grissom's face to kiss him good-bye. Nick and Brass couldn't believe what they were seeing. Sofia was too drunk to notice. Jamie captured the moment on film. When the kiss broke, Grissom left. Sofia tried to pick up Nick and failed, but did get ten dollars from him. Grissom took Nick's car to the new scene and Nick rode with Brass.

"Did Sara really kiss him?" Nick was making sure that he wasn't the only witness.

"She did more than that, my friend. I think I like drunken Sara."

"Tell me, my lips are sealed."

"She said she gave him a blowjob to get his boxers."

"She what?" Nick looked at him from the passenger seat; confident that Brass was pulling his leg.

"It's better. You should've been there. She tried to pick him up again with the same line. She got him to buy her a drink and he was returning her flirtatious remarks. I don't know what they said, but both of them were quite out of character. Catherine tried to get my shorts, but I lied to her."

"Catherine is with them? That's why she wanted me to work for her?" Nick couldn't believe his ears.

"I was at the table when she called you. Grissom was too. Sara was there with her college friends when me, Cath and Sofia walked by. Sara called Gil and then one of Sara's friends invited our two ladies to join Sara and the crew."

"They looked good. We should all go out one night." Nick suggested.

"Maybe. Do you realize that Gil let Sara break a law and then tried to cover it up?" Brass asked with a mischievous voice.

"You're right." Nick agreed a minute later.

"She was quite proud of it too."

"What did Grissom do?" Nick asked.

"He admitted that she's seen it all before. I'm assuming it was when she got the first pair."

"Do you realize that Grissom broke a law while on the clock?" Nick asked with a smile.

"We could have fun with this."

"I don't know, man. Pissed off Grissom isn't someone I'm anxious to meet; especially if he can fire me."

"He has no power over me." Brass said.

"Go for it. I know nothing." Brass was lost in thought for a minute.

"I think I know what we can do; I'll need your help though."

"Maybe. What are you going to do?" Nick asked. Brass told him the plan. Nick agreed to help and drove back to the bar. Sara was too drunk to know what he was doing.

"Hi girls." He poured on the charm and smiled at them. They all cheered for him.

"Hey, Sara, come with me. I've got a game we can play." She shrugged.

"Ok." He took her elbow and started to lead her to the door.

"I'll bring you back, I promise." He said when she was eyeing her alcohol longingly.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise."

"I love surprises! Is it a birthday?" she asked and hugged his arm.

"No, but we might buy a present." he said.

"Yeah!" Nick mentally agreed with Brass; drunk Sara was fun.

"Wait! I forgot my boxers; I need them." She stopped to look around for them.

"You're wearing them, see?" he showed her the fabric peeking out from under her skirt.

"Oh, gosh, you're smart."

"Sara, what's my name?" he asked.

"Don't you know it?" she asked.

"Yes, I want to see if you do." He covered.

"Oh, it's Nick."

"Good girl, we're here." She saw the display cases and hovered in the window.

"Oooh pretty."

"I know; are you ready to play our game?" he asked and led her inside.

"Yes!" the clerk eyed them carefully, but Nick sent a reassuring look in her direction.

"Ok, hold out your left hand. We're playing guess the number."

"Four." She said automatically.

"Ma'am, could size her finger please?" The clerk, did as she was asked.

"She's right sir."

"Sara, you win."

"Yeah! What's my prize?"

"I'll buy you a drink and help you with your scavenger hunt." He offered.

"Cool." _Yep, drunken Sara is definitely fun._ He thought to himself. He took her back to the bar and relinquished his shorts to Catherine. He told the bartender to call him if they got out of control. I started watering down their drinks an hour ago. Half the alcohol; half the price."

"Thank you. Keep an eye on the brunette. Someone cares a lot about her."

"It's that guy that was in here earlier; from the crime lab, right?" Nick was mentally impressed with the man's memory.

"That's the one."

"You got it. Thanks for the card. I'll be calling." The bartender pocketed the card and shook Nick's hand.

"Thank you." He took one look at the pack of women dancing feverishly. Catherine was swinging his underwear over her head. He left them alone.

An hour later, the bar called, asking for the ladies to be picked up. Grissom had just gotten back from his scene.

"Hey Griss, the bar called and we need to go pick up the ladies."

"It'll take four cars. You get Warrick and I'll call Brass. We'll get them home." Nick nodded and smiled. Warrick was in for a real shock.

"Hey Rick, get your car and meet me, Grissom and Brass at the Trip Wire bar."

"Why can't we ride together?" Warrick asked an obvious question.

"We're going to pick up women." Nick said and Warrick's eyebrows rose.

"Grissom's going?"

"Meet me there; you'll see what I mean." Nick left before Warrick could pry any more information out of him.

The bar was fairly cleared out when the four men arrived at the bar. The women were still going strong.

"Whoa, is that Sara? And Catherine? And Sofia?!" Warrick asked with wide eyes.

"Yep." Nick confirmed with a smile on his face.

"They're hot." he said.

"Yep." Nick agreed.

"Alright, I'll take Sara and Jamie. Brass, take Amy and Ann. Nick, take Sofia and Cassie. Warrick, you get Catherine. Our out of town guests are all staying at the Tangiers." Grissom handed out the orders. The four men split up to collect the seven women.

"Gil! I missed you!" Sara ran and collided with him. Warrick's jaw hit the floor when she kissed him.

"Hi. I came to take you home. Want to go for a ride?" he asked.

"I'll go anywhere with you, baby." She purred. Nick and Brass shared a look and nodded at each other.

"Look, I still have your boxers. I thought I lost them until Nick showed me I was still wearing them. Isn't he sweet?" Grissom was almost holding her up while she talked to him.

"Very sweet. What was Nick doing here?"

"We played a game at the jewelry store. I won." She said proudly.

"What game did you play?"

"Guess the number."

"What number did you guess?" he asked.

"Four. The lady told me I was right, I won." Sara snuggled into his side, unaware of anyone else in the room. Grissom glared at Nick as he put his arm around Sara.

"Nick, we'll be talking later."

"Ok." Grissom collected Jamie, who was happily taking photos. Brass quickly left, following Grissom back to the hotel. Warrick found Catherine.

"Hey."

"Warrick!"

"Can I take you home?" he asked.

"To bed?" she palmed his cheek.

"Yes, I'll put you in bed. Come on." He smiled at her and she leaned on him.

"Ok." Nick found Sofia on the dance floor. It took time, but he was able to get the two women to his car. He tipped the bartender on his way out and made sure to settle the bill. It took time to wrangle Sofia's address from her. Brass was coming out of the hotel after dropping off his guests with their husbands and offered to take Sofia home.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: What do you think Brass' plan is? Will Sara remember anything from the bar? The next chapter will cover the hang over and the renewal of the vows.

I have a busy weekend ahead of me so I thought that I would be kind and reward everyone who has requested more by posting twice in the same day. It doesn't happen very often and I hope this chapter will keep you warm and fuzzy until Monday morning. Have a great weekend everyone! Kelly


	8. Chapter 8

Grissom shouldered the bulk of Sara's weight, deciding to let her pass out at his place instead. He tucked her into his bed and placed a bucket nearby. He had to go back to work to finish a few things, paging Nick and Warrick to his office on his way. The two men were waiting patiently in the office when he strolled in. He closed his door and took a seat behind his desk.

"Gentlemen, I'd like to thank you both for your assistance and discretion at the bar. The ladies will probably be quite humiliated when they return." They nodded and Grissom continued.

"Nick, may I ask what Sara was talking about?"

"I took her for a ride to get her out of the bar for a bit. Drunken Sara is fun, but hung over Sara is mean."

"What about the jewelry store?"

"She saw the display case and said it was pretty. We had our fingers sized for fun." Nick was praying that Grissom would stop questioning him and accept the truth; stretched out as it was.

"Next time, and I hope there isn't, take her for a walk down the strip."

"Yes sir. Did she really do what I heard she did?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"What did she supposedly do?" Warrick asked.

"Offered me a trade to get my boxers again. Who got yours, Nick?" Grissom tried to turn the tables.

"Catherine."

"What was the trade?" Warrick asked.

"Not important. I obviously accepted it because she has my shorts."

"I heard more than that." Nick added. If he got a decomp out of this, it would be completely worth it.

"And if you repeat it, you'll be working every decomp until I retire. This happened on the clock." Grissom warned.

"Alright, I'm cool. I won't say a word."

"Aww, come on, somebody tell me." Warrick begged.

"Good night gentlemen, sleep well." Grissom dismissed them. Nick and Warrick left and closed the door behind them.

"Don't worry, Warrick, you got to see hot women. What do you think Greg would have done if he'd seen them?" Warrick smiled. I think he'd be on the slab with a C.O.D. of drowning in his own drool." They laughed and went home. Grissom left ten minutes later. When he got home, he put on clean boxers and crawled into bed with Sara. She snuggled right up to him. Luckily, he knew what time the ceremony was the next day and set his alarm clock.

"Ow." Sara covered her ears from the annoyingly loud beep of the alarm clock.

"Morning, sunshine." Grissom greeted her.

"Ow."

"Here, take these and drink the water down." She did as she was told and looked around.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"I brought you here. You weren't cooperating when I picked you up."

"What time is it?"

"Eight thirty."

"I need to go. The wedding is at ten. Will you join me?"

"Let me get my clothes. Do I need a suit?"

"Yes." Sara scrambled around looking for her clothes before she realized she already had them on. She took one of Grissom's shirts from his closet to use as a jacket. She called Jamie to make sure everyone was up. Jamie assured her that they all were and thankful they all brought their husbands along. Then she called Catherine and Sofia. They also agreed to go. Gil was walking her out the door and to the car as she spoke.

With fifteen minutes to spare, Sara and Gil arrived at the tiny chapel. Catherine and Brass were already there. Catherine said they were waiting for Nick and Sofia. Luckily they arrived within a minute of each other and just in time too. The four CSI's and two detectives looked very nice all dressed for the wedding. Grissom sat on the end of the pew and Sara was on his left. Catherine and Nick sat on the other side of Sara. Jim and Sofia sat in the pew in front of them. Ann, Jamie and Cassie, plus their husbands sat in front of them as well. It was easy to tell that all of the women, except for Jamie were all battling hang-overs. Catherine leaned closer to Sara.

"Did I try to hit on you last night?"

"I don't know. I don't remember how I even got to bed." Sara replied.

"Good point. What do you remember?" she asked.

"The number four." Sara answered.

"What?"

"I know; weird, right?" Nick chose to remain silent.

"That's it?"

"I succeeded in my mission to get new boxers. I was still wearing them this morning."

"You don't know whose they are?" Catherine asked.

"They're mine." Grissom told them quietly. There was no more room for additional comments because the ceremony was beginning. Catherine was curious and Sara was humiliated again. Afterwards, Catherine started up again.

"How did you get his boxers? When was he there?" she asked.

"I'm assuming I asked for them." Sara answered.

"You tried to get Jim's." Grissom told her.

"I got somebody's, but they're too small to be Jim's; no offense."

"None taken. I know whose they are. By the way, drunken Sara is a lot of fun. I like her." Brass said.

"Drunken Sara seems to get herself into trouble. What did I do?" Brass leaned forward to whisper in her ear. Sara was white as a ghost.

"Why did you tell her that?" Grissom demanded.

"Were you ever going to tell her; or wait ten more years?" Brass shot back.

"I would've told her in private."

"Did I really break the law?" Sara was concerned.

"You were quite proud of it too." Brass said.

"I broke the law too and I was on the clock." Grissom said to Brass.

"What?" Sara stared at him with wide eyes.

"What did they do?" Catherine was intrigued, sparking Sofia's interest as well. Nick feigned interest.

"Sara, do you remember now?" Nick asked.

"Not all of it." she said.

"Let's save this conversation for a more private setting, shall we?" Grissom suggested.

"I agree." Sara backed him up.

"For now, that's acceptable;" Brass conceded and then continued.

"But Greg and Warrick might be present. Are you prepared for that?" he bargained.

"I guess we'll have to be." he said. Sara walked away.

"Jamie, I need your camera, now."

"Why?"

"I need to see what you've captured. I was inappropriate last night; even more than last time." Jamie nodded.

"Ok, let's go." Jamie turned to her husband and told him where she was going. Sara paused to let Grissom know what she was going to do. He slipped her some cash and distracted the others. Sara was horrified by some of the images she saw. Thankfully, an extremely private moment had not been captured on film. She printed up a second set to study.

"So, what did you do?" Jamie asked.

"You can't say a word; I mean it." Sara looked at her friend.

"Done."

"I gave my boss a blowjob to get his boxers after hitting on him and scoring a free drink."

"Oh. My. God." Jamie's eyes were huge.

"Oh, it gets better. Brass knows and soon Catherine, Sofia, Nick, Warrick, and Greg are all going to know too."

"I'm sorry." It was the only thing Jamie could think of to say.

"My private life may become much more exposed than I'm comfortable with."

"I'm just a phone call away." Jamie put her hand on Sara's shoulder.

"Thanks, let's head back." Sara paid for the pictures and the two women walked back to the reception. Sara flipped through the photos when she came across the first one of the night.

"I like this one of Catherine, Sofia, and myself." Sara said and showed Jamie.

"I do too." They re-entered the party.

"Hey, where did you disappear to?" Catherine asked upon seeing Sara and Jamie again.

"Research trip. Here, look at this." Sara handed over the picture she had just commented on.

"Damn, we looked good." Sofia said. Brass, Nick and Grissom all agreed, causing the girls to laugh.

"Come on, let's see the rest." Catherine reached for the envelope.

"There are some incriminating pictures in here. Are you sure you want to see them now?" They nodded, but Sara shook her head anyway.

"They will have to wait for our talk later. The less exposure these get, the better; for all of us."

"We're in there?" Nick asked on behalf of the guys.

"Yes; Catherine, I know whose boxers you got." She followed Sara's eye flicker to Nick.

"Oh, eeewww!"

"Hey!"

"If you want them back, they're in my trash." She told him. Sara remembered why he'd parted with them in the first place. He caught her glare.

"What?" Nick asked innocently.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Is she going to say anything now or wait until they are alone? I love reading your predictions and I will tell you if you are right (or on the right track). Thank you to everyone who has sent in reviews.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok, there was a some confusion in the reviews I had yesterday so I'll try to clear it up. :)

Jim has a master plan and included Nick in it to help him. The trip to the jewelry store was a part of the plan and no, Nick and sara are not married. Sara and Gil are a couple, but no one knows yet. Jim and Nick figured Sara's behavior toward Grissom at the bar was alcohol induced; knowing she would never behave that way if she was sober. they figured Grissom was just caught by surprise and already in a decent mood because he saw how happy she was and therefore went along with her offer to get his shorts.

I hope that clears things up and I apologize for the confusion. :)

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGS

"I'm going to kill you." Sara said.

"What did I do?" Nick continued to pretend he was innocent.

"You took me to a jewelry store under the pretense of a game. You had my finger sized and as my 'prize', bought me a drink and gave Catherine your shorts."

"You lied to me?" Grissom questioned the younger man.

"Not really; more like stretched the truth." Nick said.

"How far was it stretched?" Grissom asked.

"She did say the display cases were pretty, I did tell her it was a game and she did have her finger sized." Nick basically repeated everything he had told Grissom in his office the morning before. Brass was remaining silent until he was dragged into it. Surprisingly, Nick held his ground and left Brass out of it. Though the rest of the party was filled with awkward silences, they all got through it and left after saying good-bye to Sara's friends.

The next morning after shift, the entire gang met at Grissom's place for breakfast. Greg and Warrick wondered why everyone was dressed up, but their questions were met with redirection al night long. Brass and Sofia finally showed up. Sara felt sick.

"Aren't you hungry, Sara?" Greg asked.

"Not right now, I'll eat later." she said.

"Suit yourself." Sara kept busy while they all ate. She cleaned up the kitchen and washed the dishes as they came in.

"Alright, quit stalling and tell the boys why they're here." Brass said after dragging Sara away from the sink.

"Alright, we're all dressed up because se were at Amy's renewal of vows ceremony." Grissom answered.

"I can understand Sara being there, bit how did the rest of you get there?" Warrick asked.

"The other day, I was having lunch with my friends when Jim, Catherine, and Sofia saw us. I called Grissom to come as well. That night was the re-enactment of the bachelorette party. Jamie invited Catherine and Sofia." Sara handed over two photos.

"You three are hotties!" Greg exclaimed. Warrick took the pictures before Greg could drool on them. He gestured for Sara to continue.

"I guess sometime during the night Brass and Grissom showed up. Why; I don't know."

"A case. I brought Gil along just in case we saw you." Brass explained.

"Apparently, I hit on Grissom. Brass care, to continue?" All eyes shifted toward Brass.

"She was fairly successful too. Our very own bug man was flirting back and bought Sara a drink. They walked further into the bar hand in hand. Catherine came by and tried to pick me up; or at least get my shorts." Catherine turned red, but Brass kept going.

"In the ten minutes or so that my two favorite geeks were gone, Nick called with reports of an actual case. Nick arrived at the bar just after Sara told me what she did. Sofia tried to pick up Nick and Sara gave Gil a good-bye kiss. Jamie caught the moment on film." This was Sara's cue to pass around the next photograph.

"What did Sara do?" Catherine asked while she waited for her turn to see the picture.

"She quite proudly told me that she traded a blowjob for boxers." Grissom and Sara each turned their red faces toward their laps. Everyone else had bug eyes, and slack jaws.

"You both broke the law?!" Greg asked and they both nodded.

"You broke the law while on the clock?" Warrick amended Greg's statement and directed it at Grissom, who in turn, nodded again.

"Sara can be persuasive. She saw it all last time I gave up my shorts." he said as casually as he could with a bright red face.

"Where was this?" Sofia asked.

"Men's room." Sara admitted quietly.

"Is she good?" Nick asked.

"Why don't you tell us why you came back?" Sara asked her own question before Grissom could even open his mouth. All eyes were now on Nick.

"I uh wanted to check up on you guys to make sure you were behaving. Sara was acting a little sillier than the rest of you. I offered to take her for a ride."

"Tell them where we went." Sara demanded.

"We went to a jewelry store. Sara thought the display cases were pretty. We went in to get our fingers sized just for fun. Sara thought it was a game because that's what I told her. Afterwards, I took her back. I ended up buying a round of drinks and giving my shorts to Catherine."

"Then what?" Sofia demanded.

"The bartender called me a few hours later to come pick you all up. I gave him my card when I dropped Sara off. Grissom, Warrick, Brass and I went back over there to take you all home. When we showed up, Sara flung herself into Grissom's arms and Catherine was twirling my underwear over her head. You all were dancing with each other. The four of us split you up and got you out of there." Nick explained.

"We all went to the ceremony this morning. Sara had the pictures developed and we went to shift. Now we're all here." Grissom finished the group explanation of what had happened. Greg and Warrick sat in complete shock. The pictures were passed around much to the humiliation of the ladies and Grissom because of the kissing picture.

"Sara, did he kiss you back?" Catherine asked.

"Yes."

"Is that tongue?"

"Probably; it was a good kiss." Sara said figuring that it couldn't possibly get much more embarrassing for her or Grissom.

"This kiss picture is way better than the one from ten years ago." Catherine said.

"Only one of us was drunk this time; maybe that's the difference." Sara offered a lame explanation.

"No, he wanted to." Catherine said firmly.

"What makes you say that, Catherine?" Grissom asked.

"Well, you let her give you a blowjob and in this picture, one of your hands is on her ass. You're holding her possessively; like you've done this before." She laid her evidence out there.

"We have; ten years ago." he said.

"This is different. Are the two of you finally together?" she asked them point blank.

"We've been spending time together recently. We're rebuilding the level of friendship we used to have." Sara loved that Grissom speaking for them both. Catherine still looked skeptical. Sara absolutely refused to look at anyone.

"Sara, you look pale; are you ok?" Greg asked and drew all the attention back to Sara.

"I'm just a little tired and still have an upset stomach." she admitted. Catherine's mothering instincts kicked in. She walked over to Sara and put her hand on Sara's forehead.

"You don't have a fever. You should go home and get some rest." she said.

"I'll be fine." Sara argued.

"If you don't feel well; go home."

"I'm not going to win this, am I?" Sara looked up at Catherine.

"No." Sara sighed and put her hands on the arms of the chair. She stood up and wobbled forward. Catherine caught her.

"I don't feel well." Sara admitted.

"You can rest in my room; I'll sleep on the couch." Grissom said and carried her to his room. He laid her on his bed and tucked her in. She smiled tiredly at him. The rest of the team filed out when Grissom returned with a pillow and blanket in his arms, heading for the couch. As soon as they were gone, he put the items away and crawled in bed with Sara.

Grissom woke with Sara curled into his side and her arm draped across his chest.

"Honey, it's time to wake up." he said.

"Tired." she said and rolled away. He kissed her head and got up to get ready for work, letting her sleep for a few extra minutes. After he was completely dressed, he noticed she was still sleeping.

"Sara, it's time to wake up." He was a little more firm.

"Tired." she mumbled.

"Come on, we need to get you home. Do you still feel sick?" he asked.

"I don't know; I'm just tired." Grissom noticed that she had yet to open her eyes.

"You need to try to get move. I need to take you home."

"Kay." Grissom had to help her sit up. Once Sara was on her feet, she bent over and threw up all over Gil, his bed and the floor.

"Let me change our clothes and the sheets, then we're going to the E.R." he said, now very worried about her.

"Can I lay down?" she asked.

"After I change you, then I'll take you to the couch." He helped her into his largest T-shirt and the smallest boxers he could find. He quickly stripped his own clothes and carried her to the couch. Running back to his room, he rinsed off his body, got dressed and stripped the sheets off his bed. He started a load of laundry and cleaned his bed as best he could. He knew Sara had gone back to sleep on the couch, so he afforded himself the ten minutes. As soon as he deemed the mess all cleaned up, he carried her to the car and buckled her in. From the driver's seat, he called Catherine.

"_Willows."_

"I'll either be very late or not in at all and Sara definitely won't be in."

"_Is she ok?"_

"I woke her up to take her home and she threw up everywhere. We're on our way to the E.R."

"_Do you want me to meet you there?"_

"Not yet, I'll call you with updates."

"_Thanks. I'll let the guys know." _

"Bye." He hung up and parked the car. He carried her in.

GSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Any ideas of what is wrong with Sara? There are some major twists on their way; the biggest will be Brass putting his plan into motion. You'll know when he makes his move, so don't worry about that.

Reviews are wanted and appreciated.

Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	10. Chapter 10

"May I help you?" The nurse at the reception desk asked.

"Yes, Sara was complaining of an upset stomach and extreme fatigue. She has no fever, but threw up a short while ago even thought she hasn't eaten in a while. She can't seem to stay awake." Gil told her and adjusted Sara in his arms. The nurse looked up and saw Sara asleep in his arms and she could smell the vomit.

"Alright, bring her back here to a bed. Fill out these forms and bring them to the nurses' station. After that, a doctor will be in to see you." She led him while she talked and he laid Sara on the hospital bed. She barely moved when he set her down and he was beginning to worry. He filled out her forms as best he could and turned them in. A nurse came in to take his vitals, making notes along the way. She stayed silent the whole time and Sara never woke up Grissom held her hand until the doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Todd. What seems to be the problem?" This irritated Grissom because he knew the doctor was reading as he asked he question. Nevertheless, he told the doctor what the problem was.

"Ok, let's get some fluids to hydrate her and I'm going to run a blood test to check a few things. Will you be staying with her?"

"Yes." Grissom answered automatically.

"Fine a nurse will be right in to hook up an IV pole and draw blood. Do you know f she usually gets fatigued?"

"She's actually a workaholic like me. It's rare for her to get more than a few hours of sleep per day."

"What does she do?" the doctor asked.

"We both work at the crime lab as CSI's." Grissom told him.

"I thought you looked familiar. I'll put a rush on those tests."

"Thank you." Two hours later, Sara was waking up.

"Hey." she said and brought his attention away from the magazine article he was reading.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Tired; where am I?"

"We're in the ER. Do you remember?"

"I thought I was dreaming. Did I really throw up on you?"

"Yes." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You're on an IV to re-hydrate your body and they took blood to run some tests. Hopefully, we'll hear something soon."

"How long has it been?" she asked.

"Two hours. Now that you're awake, you can fill in the blanks on your admittance papers." She nodded and Grissom left to track down a nurse; explaining that Sara had woken and able to fill in the rest of her forms. He returned and wrote down the missing information. They were just about finished when the doctor entered the room.

"Hello Ms. Sidle, I'm Dr. Todd."

"Hello; are my tests back yet?"

"Yes, you have extremely low iron."

"I'm a vegetarian." Sara explained.

"You're also pregnant." he said.

"Say that last part again." she whispered.

"You're pregnant." Grissom was never so glad that he was sitting down as he was at that moment.

"I'm going to assume this wasn't planned?" Dr. Todd assumed by her reaction.

"Not by a long shot. Dr., I recently went out and got very drunk. Will that affect the baby?"

"It's too soon to tell. You're still very early in the pregnancy. Let's take a look and see."

"Um, yeah sure." Dr. Todd reached around the corner for the portable ultrasound unit. Sara exposed her abdomen.

"I can't see anything. The baby may not have even attached yet. Let me try an internal sonogram. Would you undress from the waist down? I'll be right back." Dr. Todd left the room and Sara did as requested only because she needed proof. Gil continued to sit there in a state of shock.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." A nurse followed the doctor in the room and closed the curtains. The doctor guided Sara's feet into the stirrups and began the sonogram. Sara's eyes were fixated on the screen.

"There it is. That tiny little pinprick is embedding itself right now. You'll probably feel queasy on a regular basis. Carry saltine crackers with you and don't work too hard. Congratulations." Sara couldn't take her eyes off of the embryo's frozen image on the screen.

"Uh-huh."

"Start taking folic acid and iron pills. Make an appointment with your OBGYN to schedule pre-natal check ups." He continued.

"Uh-huh."

"I'll get your discharge papers and have the IV removed."

"Uh-huh." Sara waited until she'd been discharged to talk with Gil. He couldn't drive in his current condition and she couldn't drive because she didn't have shoes, keys, or a wallet. She led him to the parking lot and stopped in front of his car.

"Gil?"

"Gil, talk to me."

"Snap out of it!" she almost shouted on her third attempt to get his attention.

"Huh?" He finally focused on her.

"Hi. Can you drive me to your house? I need my keys and my wallet."

"Um, yeah sure."

"Are you ok to drive?" She put her hand on his arm when he moved to open the car door for her.

"Yes." He spoke with confidence and opened her door. Before he could start the engine, she stopped him again.

"What's going through your mind?" she asked.

"Shock."

"Me too; are you mad?"

"I don't think so. Are you mad?" he turned the tables.

"I don't think so either. If I keep it, will you be there?"

"Absolutely; it's half my fault anyway…I love you." He added at the end. She stared into his eyes.

"I love you, too." Sara managed to say the words before she started crying.

"Honey, what is it?"

"You love me." She choked out. He smiled and cupped her chin,

"With all my heart. Let's go home. Are you hungry?" He must have said the magic words because she stopped crying just as suddenly as she started.

"Yes; pizza sounds awesome right now."

"Pizza it is then. My place or yours." She chuckled.

"Either, but my keys are at your place." He chuckled as well at her reminder.

"I guess we'll eat there then." Sara smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Grissom held one of her hands on his thigh for the duration of the drive. He opened his door for her and led her inside.

"I need to call Catherine. What do you want me to tell her?"

"Go ahead and tell her the truth. Whether or not you include yourself is entirely up to you." she said distractedly. She was searching through her phone and her wallet at the same time. Grissom came up to her and pulled her into a kiss so passionate, that it ended up horizontal. They shared a smile and went back to making their phone calls.

"_Willows."_

"Hi."

"_How is she?"_

"Better. We're back at my place. I forgot her key and purse when we left. We're going to eat and then I'm taking her home. I'll be in after that."

"_So, what did the doctor say?"_

"She's pregnant."

"_She's WHAT?!"_ Grissom had to hold the phone away from his ear for this part.

"Don't tell anyone except Nick, Warrick and Greg; and only do that in your office!"

"_How far along is she?"_

"A week; maybe two."

"_Whose is it?"_ He knew that question was coming.

"I didn't ask her. We'll talk later away from the lab."

"_I'm glad to hear she's ok. How are you doing?"_ He furrowed his eyebrows with this question; wondering why she would ask.

"Fine." He lied.

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yes."

"_I don't believe you."_

"Are you alone?"

"_Yes."_

"Then why are you asking me that?"

"_I know you have deep feelings for her. Just the thought of her having sex with someone other than you has to drive you nuts."_ Sara was in his lap and listening in on the call. She bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud and giving herself away. He smiled.

"I don't own her."

"_That's only because you haven't made a move. God Gil, we can all see it. Why are you being so nice to her…unless it's your baby!"_ Sara was worried, but Gil squeezed her knee in reassurance.

"Sara's here, if she wants to tell you, she'll tell you." Grissom handed the phone to Sara.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, how are you feeling?"_

"Better, but I'm still coming down from the shock."

"_Who's the father?"_

"I think I should tell him first, don't you?" She smirked at Gil, who was smiling back at her. Toying with Catherine was fun.

"_I was hoping he already knew if you catch my drift."_

"I caught it, but I still need to digest this information. I need to go, our dinner is almost ready."

"_Fine, but how did Gil react?"_

"Same as me."

"_We're all here for you."_

"Thank you."

"_I'm not giving up."_

"I know. I promise to tell you; just not now."

"_Ok, bye."_

"Bye." Sara hung up and handed the phone back to Gil. He cuddled her close in his lap, simply to hold her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. No words were exchanged and he placed one of his hands on her womb. This is how they stayed until the pizza arrived.

"Sara, what did you order?" He asked over his shoulder when he saw two large pizzas.

"I was hungry."

"How much?" Grissom asked the delivery guy and started to reach for his wallet.

"It's paid for by credit card over the phone. Sign here, please." The pimply delivery boy said. Sara appeared to scribble her name and add on a tip. Gil took the boxes to his kitchen. The first pizza was a veggie supreme and the second one was had sausage, onion, mushrooms, green peppers, and bacon on it. Sara ate right over the box, so Gil followed suit. Sara had eaten almost half of hers and even tried a bite of his.

"Do you have any Sprite?"

"No, but I can run to the corner if you'd like."

"Yes, please. I need to relieve some of the pressure."

"Me too, I'll be right back." he said. Sara smiled in gratitude and continued to eat, though she slowed down considerably. Grissom was back ten minutes later.

"Excuse me in advance." Sara warned him before gulping the soda. He returned the favor and they belched at the same time. Sara laughed and Gil smiled before pulling her close and stroking her cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"If you were anyone else telling me that I'm about to be a father, I don't think I'd be as involved with the pregnancy. What I'm trying to say is; if you'll have me, I'm yours." She smiled and held her tears at bay.

"You're mine. Do you blame me?" she asked.

"No, do you blame me?"

"No. We were both caught up in the moment. I didn't realize, until Dr. Todd told me, that we didn't use anything."

"Me too."

"What about work?" she asked.

"I'll handle the higher ups." he spoke with confidence.

"Are we revealing ourselves then?"

"I guess so." Sara leaned into his chest He held her for a minute.

"I did tell Catherine I would be in later. Let me keep the laundry going and get cleaned up, then I need to take you home." She looked up at the same time he looked down, causing their lips to meet. Neither one was in any rush to break the kiss; choosing to savor it instead. When oxygen demanded separation, she smiled at him.

"I'll get my things together."

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Ok, so she's pregnant. What do you think is going to happen next? I look forward to reading your predictions. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	11. Chapter 11

Thirty minutes later, Gil and Sara left his place. Sara was carrying the rest of her pizza with her, fully intending to finish it when she got home. Gil walked her in and kissed her good bye. He walked into the lab half way through shift. Catherine bullied him into his office.

"Catherine, what the hell?"

"You know something." She accused him.

"I told you what I know. She'll tell us when she's ready and not before."

"I know. Are you going to tell her how you feel about her?"

"What difference would it make now?" he realized that he had just confirmed Catherine's suspicions about his feelings for Sara, but was also hoping that she didn't pick up on it.

"It makes all the difference! Pregnancy is hard enough without her having to deal with your emotional games."

"I'm not playing games with her. You don't understand." He was starting to get angry.

"Don't understand what; that you've got a great woman in love with you, but you're too chicken to do something about it? Yeah, that's a real brain bender."

"I'm her supervisor."

"So? Let me do it."

"I'm fifteen years older than her."

"Like she cares. Do you know how many dates she turns down every week just waiting for you? Even Greg has given up on her."

"What about work?" he was testing her now. He wanted to see what her solutions were.

"I think that it will actually get better once you and she start getting laid on a regular basis." He fought hard not to smile at her last comment.

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"You're an inspiration."

"Have you told the boys?"

"Not yet, they're still out on their cases."

"Then don't tell them. Sara wants to tell them herself. Go back to work. I need to find my desk again."

"Tell her." she said on her way out the door.

Grissom ignored her and concentrated on the files currently littering his desk. _God, I hate paperwork!_ He thought and picked up the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, did I wake you?"

"_Not at all; what's up?"_

"I need to talk to you. Can you come in?"

"_Sure, I'll be there in twenty."_

"Thank you. I'll be in my office."

"_Ok, did you need anything else?"_

"Yes, actually. Give me an hour. I need to run out real quick."

"_Ok, I'll take my time."_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_ Grissom left quickly and avoided everyone, stopping only to tell the receptionist that he would be back later. He sped as fast as he could to his house and then stopped at the florist. He made it to his office with ten minutes to spare.

"Hey."

"Hi, please come in and close the door. Did anyone see you?"

"I don't think so; what's up?"

"I wanted to ask your opinion on a few things."

"Ok, go ahead."

"I was looking at my desk, thinking about how much I hate paperwork. What would you think if I stepped down and let Catherine take over? She's much better at the political B.S. than I am anyway." Sara looked shocked that he would even consider it.

"Wow. Well, you won't be my supervisor anymore, so that's a plus. Less paperwork equals more science; another plus. You wouldn't have to know the status of everyone's case anymore which means more time with me. I like the idea, but it's your choice."

"You've made some valid points. Minus, pay cut. Another minus, I won't be able to get out of things as easily. Possible minus, I may lose my office."

"Again, it's your choice. I will support any decision you make." He smiled softly.

"Thank you. Here, I picked this up for you." he handed her a red rose.

"Thank you; it's beautiful. What else did you need to talk to me about?" he placed his elbows on his desk and linked his hands.

"I was wondering; if I'm yours, are you mine?"

"Absolutely."

"Would you like to make it official?" she sucked in a breath as she figured out the meaning.

"Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

"If you're wondering if that was a proposal, it was. Sara Sidle, will you marry me?" he produced a ring for her; it seemed like it came out of thin air. She gasped and locked her eyes with him.

"Yes, I love you, Gil."

"I love you too, Sara." He slipped the ring on her finger then quickly captured her lips for a brief celebratory kiss. She finally looked at her hand.

"It's beautiful; thank you."

"It was my grandmother's ring. I'll make it up to you for the setting." He swung his arm around his office.

"It's not necessary; this place is an extension of you. Go back to work and I will see you later." She smiled at him and left; taking her rose with her. In the parking lot, Brass saw her. She had just opened her car and tossed her belongings inside.

"Hey Doll, I heard you were at the E.R.?"

"I was. It turns out that my iron was too low. I'm ok now, though."

"I'm glad to hear that. Can you take a ride with me?"

"Sure, where are we going?" Sara grabbed her purse and locked her car again. She followed Brass to his car and he opened the door for her.

"We're going to my house." He said and sat in the driver's seat.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when we get there." When he saw her, he sent a text message to Nick letting him know that the plan was in action and he would call later. He said nothing during the entire drive and Sara was extremely curious. He was being as gentlemanly as possible while escorting her into his house. Sara hid her ring on her right hand when she was invited to take a seat.

"Brass, what's going on?"

"You've been kidnapped; sort of." He spoke as casually as though she'd asked what color his eyes are.

"What?"

"We're holding you for ransom." he said.

"Who's we?"

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head about that. Do I need to worry about you escaping?"

"Probably."

"In that case, pardon me." He led her to a more comfortable chair and bound her to it when he had to leave the room. He took her cell phone from her as well as her keys after she was tied up and unable to resist. She watched him move with ease and set her keys o a table near his front door. He was never gone long enough for her to untie herself either. He returned with a clean shaven face and a new suit.

"Thank you for staying. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then why are you doing this?" she asked while he loosened the bindings around her ankles.

"It's part of the plan." The doorbell rang before she could ask what the plan was. Sara never knew who was there and Brass was the only one to speak.

"Perfect timing; here are her keys, I'll see you soon." He returned and finished loosening the binds on her wrists.

"I'm sorry about that. Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you. Who did you just give my keys to?" she demanded and watched him sit on the couch nearest to her chair.

"It doesn't matter. Your keys will be returned shortly as well as some things you'll need."

"I can hurt you and escape. Tell me what's going on, please."

"I promise you'll find out soon." Sara groaned when there was another interruption. This time it was her cell phone. She looked up at him with a smirk.

GSRGSGRSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: Who do you think is calling? Why has Brass taken Sara hostage and what did Nick need her keys for? I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but things are about to take an interesting twist.

Thank you all for the reviews I have received so far. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	12. Chapter 12

"That's Grissom's ring tone."

"Don't tell him anything. I mean it." He warned her. He handed her the phone, promising that he had a good reason behind her capture.

"Sidle."

"_Hi, honey."_

"Hi, what's up?"

"_Nothing; I just miss you."_

"Thank you."

"_Are you alone?"_

"No."

"_Where are you?"_

"I'm with Brass." Brass glared at her. She ignored it and he started to secure her to the chair again.

"_Why? What are you doing?"_

"We're having a drink at his house and we're talking. I'll be home later."

"_No alcohol."_

"I know; can I call you back later?"

"_Sure, bye."_

"Bye." Brass took her phone and put it back in his shirt pocket.

"Why did you tell him you were with me?"

"Because he asked. I didn't tell him that you kidnapped. What's going on?"

"I didn't kidnap you in the full sense of the word. You came with me willingly."

"You're keeping me here against my will and took away my things. Who had my keys?"

"Nick does."

"Why?" she demanded and was happy that she was starting to get some answers.

"He went to get the things you'll need for the next part of the plan."

"Like what?"

"We're taking a trip." he said vaguely.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't worry; you won't be hurt. Grissom will own my ass if I let that happen."

"He'll have it anyway when he finds out what you're doing." She argued back.

"That's probably true; see the sacrifice I'm willing to make?"

"Not really." Outside, car doors could be heard. They looked to the front door and saw Nick dragging Catherine with him as well as Sara's things. He returned her keys, but took Catherine's instead. He also took her phone and gun on his way out the door.

"Nick, what the hell are you doing?" she asked, but he'd already left. She turned around and saw Sara and Brass.

"Sara?"

"Hey Catherine." she said dryly.

"Why are you tied to a chair?"

"Brass did it." She shrugged and was ready to give up on her interrogation of Brass. She was tired of getting interrupted; scratch that, she was just tired.

"Why?"

"Beats me."

"Hello Catherine. Would you go in the back room with Sara and help her get dressed?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, why?" Catherine asked and then Sara immediately asked her question again.

"For the next part of the plan; like I've already told you, Sara."

"Why did Nick take my keys?"

"He took mine first, but he brought them back, at least." Sara offered no answer.

"Ladies, please?"

"No." Sara refused.

"Tell me why."

"We're going out. It's something good and it's also a surprise. Nick will be back shortly." Catherine looked at Sara, who simply shrugged after Brass left the room.

"He conned me here and ties me to this chair whenever he leaves the room. He won't tell me anything." Catherine wasn't about to leave without Sara and knew Brass hadn't gone very far, so there wasn't time to attempt an escape.

"Should we do what he wants?"

"I don't know. I do know that I need to eat. Brass!"

"You rang?" He appeared seconds later.

"I need food." she said.

"What would you like; we're also going out to eat."

"Crackers and peanut butter, please." It was becoming a struggle to be polite.

"Coming right up." he said and disappeared.

"He's a generous kidnapper." Catherine commented.

"Except for the tying me up thing, yeah. He's only doing that because I told him I would most likely escape if I was given the chance." Nick reappeared with Catherine's things and dropped off her keys as he dragged Warrick in with him. Faster than anyone thought he could move, Nick reached into Warrick's pocket and withdrew his keys. He was gone before Warrick could protest.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Hi." He whirled around to see Sara and Catherine in the living room.

"Why are you here and why is she tied up?" he asked Catherine.

"Brass conned Sara into coming here and basically told her she was being kidnapped. I ended up here the same way you did, except he brought Sara's clothes with me and my clothes with you."

"I'm guessing he'll bring your clothes over here when he brings Greg." Sara voiced her assumption. Brass picked that moment to return with the plate for Sara. He unbound her wrists so she could eat.

"Oh good, you're here. Catherine, please go and get dressed."

"Why? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Where we're going is a little more formal. I know you're all going to kick my ass afterward, so please, just do it."

"Can I at least let my boss know why I'm not at work?" Catherine asked, knowing what Brass' answer would be; but she had to try.

"Nick took care of it. You're fine. Please don't make me get angry."

"Fine." Catherine stomped on his foot as she passed him. She grabbed her clothes and headed for the guest bedroom. Sara smiled a little as she ate. Warrick chose to sit in Catherine's vacated seat.

"How are you doing, girl?" She smiled at his genuine concern.

"I'm fine. I have low iron levels. There's more, but I want to tell you all as a group." He put his hand on her knee as a comforting gesture.

"I'm just glad you're ok. We had quite a scare when Catherine told us Grissom was taking you to the E.R."

"Thank you." The two of them sat in relative silence; save for the crunching of Sara's crackers. She asked about his case for the night and he was in the middle of telling her about it when Catherine returned.

"Looking good, Catherine." Warrick said and Sara nodded due to her mouth being full at the time.

"Thank you." Brass came right in.

"Perfect. Warrick, as soon as Nick gets back, you'll need to get dressed. We need to leave soon." He glanced at the ladies and left the room. Soon after he left, Nick proved Sara's theory correct. Only this time, he returned with three garment bags. Greg was slightly resisting.

"What the hell, man? Quit pushing me around." He ran right into Brass.

"Welcome to my home. Warrick, Greg, and Nick, please go change. Catherine, take Sara and help her get ready. We have reservations to get to." Sara was out of excuses to not do as she was told, and Brass made sure of it by taking her clean plate. She was desperately looking around while they walked through Brass' house.

"It's no use. He's hidden all of the phones and nailed the windows shut." Catherine spoke as though she were psychic.

"So, it's premeditated?"

"It looks that way to me. Where did you get this?" Catherine gestured to Sara's right hand.

"It was a gift; one that I will explain later."

"Does it mean what I think it means?" Catherine asked hopefully.

"Yes." So saying, Sara moved the ring to the correct finger.

"When did this happen?"

"A few hours ago."

"Who gave it to you?" Sara smiled at the question.

"I'll tell you later." Catherine closed the bedroom door.

"I'll let it go; for now."

As soon as they were all dressed, Brass and Nick ushered them out the door and into a van. Nick sealed them inside and left in his own car. Brass, knowing that he was outnumbered, pulled his gun out and made it visible.

"I'm not afraid to use this, but I will if any of you try to escape. The plan has almost run its course. We are going to enjoy a meal at the Bellagio. Nick left to get our final guest and he'll meet us there." He pocketed the gun and started to drive.

Grissom was at his desk leaving a message for Greg. Nobody was answering their phone and he was beginning to wonder why. Nick burst in his office.

"Grissom!"

"What is it, Nick. I can't seem to get a hold of anybody."

"Brass has them. He's losing it man. He made us all get dressed up like this. I managed to get away."

"How?"

"I was faster. He conned us all into going to his house and when I got there, they were all tied up to his furniture." He immediately began to worry about Sara. She had told him she was at his house.

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, sorry." Nick lied.

"I'll try calling him." Nick nodded and continued his act by pacing nervously across the floor.

"_Brass."_

"It's Gil, how are you?"

"_Not so good."_

"Why?"

"_Sara's being uncooperative."_

"Why?"

"_She wants to go home."_

"So, take her home."

"_Oh, I can't do that."_

"Why not?"

"_I don't trust her."_

"Where are you?"

"_In the car."_ Grissom actually rolled his eyes.

"You do know she was in the ER tonight, right? She needs to eat."

"_She told me about the low iron. I fed her."_

"Why are you holding her hostage?"

"_I want to go out. We're here, I've got to go."_

"BRASS! BRASS!" Grissom shouted into the disconnected call. Nick was cracking up on the inside, but made sure to follow Grissom when he left the office.

"Archie, track the GPS on Jim Brass' phone right now."

"Sure thing, boss." A few minutes later, Archie handed him the address.

"Where are they?" Nick asked.

"The Bellagio."

"They won't let you in there dressed like that if there's no crime scene." Grissom growled in frustration.

"Look, give me the keys to your house. I'll run over there and grab a sit for you. You can head over there and see if you can talk to Brass."

"Fine, here." Grissom tossed some keys in the air which Nick promptly caught and left the office. Grissom left fifteen seconds later. Nick smiled once he was in the free and clear. Grissom was practically running to the Tahoe. He had been surprised by Brass' actions. He replayed the phone call he had with Sara in his mind. She told him she was with Brass at his house, but otherwise remained vague. Brass must have been listening to her side of the call. He pulled up to the valet and tossed the keys at the young man. He snatched his ticket and jogged through the hotel looking for the right restaurant. When he found it, a hand reached out and planted itself on his chest.

GSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSR

A/N: Any more ideas about Brass' plan? Please, be kind and leave a review. Have a great day everyone! Kelly.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm sorry, sir, you can't enter without a suit."

"Gil Grissom, CSI."

"Frank Devlin, maître d'. There's no crime here; if you'd like to enter, you need a jacket and tie." Grissom growled in extreme frustration and called Nick.

"_Stokes."_

"Where are you?"

"_I'm on my way; ten minutes out."_ Grissom hung up and paced outside; waiting for Nick.

On the inside of the restaurant, Brass' cell phone rang. He kept his hold on Sara.

"Brass."

"_He's waiting outside for me and he's pissed off."_

"Good, how long?"

"_I'll be there in five minutes."_

"Ok, I'll set up our guests." Brass hung up and spoke to the group, continuing his hold on Sara.

"Catherine, gentlemen, if you would kindly take a seat, the guest of honor will be joining us momentarily." Catherine, Warrick and Greg each chose a seat at the table; choosing to sit next to each other and putting Catherine in the middle.

Grissom snatched the shirt, tie, and jacket from Nick. He then changed right there on the sidewalk. Nick kept up his role by following Grissom in.

"May I go in now?" Frank smiled.

"Right this way gentlemen." Frank led them to a closed off section of the restaurant. Once they turned the corner, Grissom saw Sara in the clutches of Brass. Catherine, Warrick and Greg were sitting nervously at the table. Nick joined them calmly.

"Surprise." Brass was cheerful.

"What is going on here?"

"I'm tired of watching the two of you dance around each other. After I saw the photos and the scene at the bar, I decided that enough is enough. No one is leaving until you marry this girl." Grissom caught Sara's gaze and smiled with his eyes, knowing that they now had the upper hand.

"Did you ever think that maybe I don't want to get married? Or her for that matter?" Grissom asked Brass.

"He never asked. I don't know what to do; what if the father wants to marry me."

"What father?" Four male voices all asked at the same time. The shock caused Brass to release her from his grasp.

"I'm pregnant. That's why I was in the ER." Grissom saw the twinkle in her eye.

"Have you told the father?" he asked her.

"He knows." she answered.

"Is he going to marry you?" he asked.

"Well, you did ask and I believe I said yes." She took a step closer to him.

"It's you! I was right?!" Catherine accused them.

"Yeah, I just needed to get used to the knowledge; so did Gil." Sara explained.

"This wasn't the way we wanted to tell you, but it worked." Grissom said and wrapped his arm around her waist and she automatically hugged her body to his. He leaned to whisper in her ear.

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you; you look hot." He blushed when she returned the compliment.

"Brass, how were you going to get us married?" Grissom's curiosity was peaked.

"I took care of everything. I bought the rings, got both of your signatures on a license, the guest list, the location, and Father Frank." Brass gestured to the man who posed as the maître d'.

"Nick, you were in on this?" Grissom accused.

"Since the bar. That's the real reason I went to get her finger sized." He returned everyone's possessions.

"Small guest list; what about Sofia, other lab personnel, and my friends?" Sara asked.

"What if I had family that I'd like to invite?" Grissom joined her.

"My apologies; if you do this for us tonight, I'll pay for a nice wedding with all the trimmings. I look at Sara like my daughter and since my own won't talk to me, I'd really like to do this for you." He pleaded with them. They excused themselves to talk about it. In the end, they agreed to do this for Jim. He took a seat at the table and watched Father Frank marry them.

"Gil and Sara I understand that you were brought here under false circumstances. Do you still wish to continue?" he asked and they both nodded.

"Alright, let's proceed. Sara, please look at Gil and take his hands in yours." Sara turned her whole body toward his and held both of his hands. She situated them so that they each had their right hand on top and their left hands on the bottom.

"I look at your hands and notice that each one of you has a hand on top. That signifies to me that you both realize marriage as a partnership. May you be blessed with many years together, living and learning from and for each other. Sara, would you like to recite your own vows or the ones I have brought with me?"

"I think I'll wing it." She smiled at Gil and he returned it.

"Gil, I have loved you for so many years that I'm actually nervous standing here with you. It feels like a dream and it's one that I never want to end. I feel safe and complete when I'm with you. Thank you for loving me. I will do my best to love and cherish you for eternity. My soul belongs to you; my best friend. I love you." Sara's voice was beginning to crack near the end. Gil smiled tenderly and was incredibly moved by the emotion she had put forth in her impromptu vows.

"Gil, would you like to give Sara your vows or say the ones I have brought with me?"

"I think I'll say my own…Sara, my love, my life, my everything. From the second I met you, I stopped existing and came alive. That week we spent together in San Francisco you showed me how beautiful the little things are and reminded me that there is life outside of death. I will do everything in my power to keep you happy. You are not the one to say thank you because loving you is as easy as breathing for me. It's me who should be thanking you. Thank you, Sara for never giving up on me and waiting for me to figure it out. I love you."

"Gil and Sara have shared their words with each other for all of you to witness. May I have the rings, please?" Brass stepped up and handed Father Frank the rings.

"The ring is a circle, symbolizing the continuity of love. It knows no end or beginning. If the two of you have an argument, take a minute to remember this night and the feelings you have right now. Gil, please pick up Sara's ring and place it on her finger." Gil did as instructed.

"Repeat after me; I, Gil Grissom, promise to honor and be faithful to you for all the days of my life."

"I, Gil Grissom, promise to honor and be faithful to you for all the days of my life."

"Sara, please take Gil's ring and place it on his finger." Sara looked in Gil's eyes when the ring slid onto his finger.

"I, Sara Sidle, promise to honor and be faithful to you for all the days of my life."

"I, Sara Sidle, promise to honor and be faithful to you for all the days of my life." She repeated and kept squeezing his hands.

"It gives me great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. Gil, you may kiss your wife." Gil smiled and Sara met him half way; wrapping her arms around him at the same time. The gang cheered when they kissed. They were so loud, that Sara started to laugh half-way through it. Father Frank congratulated them and left. That is when the real employees came around.

"A bottle of champagnes and one ginger ale in a flute for her." Brass requested. The young woman nodded and bustled away after she offered them menus.

"Brass, why the secrecy? I would've helped you." Catherine asked. Greg and Warrick nodded.

"Control; the less people that knew the better." Luckily, the alcohol was served, thus preventing any protest from Catherine. Brass held up his glass.

"To Gil and Sara. May your lives be blessed with nothing, but joy." He toasted the newlyweds. All in all, the evening was a success. Gil leaned on Sara a little to get in the door of their town home. He passed out in his clothes. Sara, with a bit of struggling, managed to take off his jacket and tie. She unbuttoned his shirt a few buttons, removed his belt, personal effects from his pockets, his shoes and his socks. She changed into one of his t-shirts and slept next to him.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSGRSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: I know that isn't much of a wedding night celebration, but I'm saving that for the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has submitted reviews and please keep them going. Have a great day everyone! Kelly.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: The teeth idea was inspired by Cincoflex in her story, the Power Exchange: Language Lessons, chapter 2. It's only fair to give credit where credit is due, even if it's only a paraphrased idea. If I have borrowed anyone else's idea, please let me know and I will credit you as well.

Grissom woke up alone and confused as to how he got to bed. When he noticed his rumpled clothes on the floor next to him the memories came flooding back. He just wondered where Sara was. He saw her dress at the foot of the bed.

"Sara?"

"In a minute!" She called back. He waited and was graced with her arrival almost five minutes later. She crawled back in after setting some papers on the nightstand.

"Hi."

"Good afternoon." she said with a smile.

"Where were you?" he asked and lifted his arm to make room for her to snuggle.

"I was on your computer and the phone."

"May I inquire as to how you logged on?" He raised his eyebrow, but her head was facing down and she didn't see it.

"I guessed your password." He could hear the smirk in her voice.

"I'll have to change it." He teased and she finally looked at him. He made sure to keep his poker face intact.

"I checked my email and did a little research. I didn't pry into anything. If you don't want me to use your computer again; I won't." Her tone was defensive and worried at the same time. He finally smiled.

"Honey, I was kidding."

"Oh." She felt like an idiot.

"What were you researching?" Gil decided to slightly change the subject.

"Lots; baby stuff, houses, and ways to hurt Brass without getting caught."

"That's my girl." He said with pride.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiled.

"Jamie says hello." Sara changed the subject and snuggled back into his body again.

"Did you tell her?"

"Naturally. She said when we know the date of the ceremony she'll make sure the gang's all here."

"She's throwing you a bachelorette party, isn't she?" Grissom jumped to the most logical conclusion because he'd heard the smile in her voice. She propped her head on his chest to look at him again.

"She's planning on it, but I don't want to talk about her anymore. Will you come with me please?" Sara had lowered her voice to a sensual tone that Gil would never be tire of hearing. He willingly followed her into the bathroom. She had him put the lid of the toilet down and then seat. He watched her inspect his cabinets and drawers. She finally faced him with his toothbrush.

"Honey, I can brush my own teeth; all you had to say was that my breath smells."

"I know you brush your own teeth and you do a fabulous job. I want to pamper you; may I?"

"Alright." He'd go to his grave before he'd admit that he thoroughly enjoyed her impromptu pampering. After brushing his teeth, she shaved him and then led him into the shower. She stepped in with him and refused to let him touch her. She even dried him off when they were done. She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Follow me." Curious to see what she had planned now, he did as he was told. She gestured to the bed. Please lay here while I prepare a few things." He lied on the bed and she quickly, but gently restrained him. He tensed, but didn't protest because he knew she wouldn't hurt him or leave him like this. When she put the blindfold on, he started to say something.

"Sa…" She must have anticipated this move on his part because her finger was on his lips before he could finish saying her name.

"Shh, trust me." she said in a soothing whisper against his ear. She held still; patiently waiting for his nod. She placed a soft kiss on his mouth and then he felt the bed shift when she left his side. He heard her leave the room. He felt the ceiling fan cooling his exposed body. He heard the removal of her towel immediately followed by his. On his left, he heard a cap flick open and his nostrils were flooded with the scent of vanilla. She double checked the restraints above his head. His hands were together, but he was unable to free the bindings. She pressed her lips against his and her tongue demanded entrance. She nibbled her way to his ear.

"I want to make you feel good. Will you let me?"

"You're already making me feel good." he told her with a smile.

"Shall I continue then?" she saw around his ploy to be released.

"Yessss." He moaned.

"Roll over please." She asked and then straddled his ass. Slick hands began to caress his back; first with a light touch that slowly faded into a deep pressure massage. Sara has repeated her actions on his legs and she could never resist his ass. She simply saved it for last.

"Roll back over please." She said lightly, but this time had to help him because he was so relaxed. She kissed him again. His moans were fairly constant by this point and her arousal was kicked up a notch when she saw how effective her massage had been. Sara continued her torture of his body by massaging his chest and legs. She even gave him a foot massage. When his foot felt the heat radiating from between her legs, he begged.

"Sara, please." He was panting.

"Please what?" She asked a rhetorical question and they both knew it.

"Make me yours." He demanded and begged at the same time.

"I already did; we're married." She retorted.

"Take me, please me, ride me and please yourself." Sara was fiercely turned on by his passionate pleas. He growled out his last sentence and she felt like he could almost see her through his blindfold. She moved to caress the fabric covering her eyes.

"Do you want this off?"

"No, all I want is to feel my body invading yours, please." Unable to stall any further, Sara straddled his hips. He hissed when she touched him and moaned when she lowered her body on his. He immediately kissed her back when she leaned forward. Sara prolonged the pleasure as long as she could. Gil was incoherent now; only moaning and using what little leverage he had to raise his hips in time with her thrusts. Very suddenly, she sped up, catching him by surprise. Grissom was about to lose it when Sara cried out her release and thankfully kept going to let Gil achieve is own satisfaction. She collapsed on his sweaty, vanilla scented body.

"Honey, untie me please." He asked after he had regained control of his breathing. She slowly released his. He pulled the blindfold off and hugged her to him.

"Thank you; that was phenomenal."

"You're welcome. Thank you for trusting me."

"I'll repay the favor one day." He promised with a twinkle in his eye.

"I look forward to it. I also have some variations I'd like to try as well. Can I experiment on you?"

"Sure." He smiled and she matched it.

"Of course, anything I do to you, I am willing to have done to me in kind." She continued to smile at him.

"That's fair. Let's get some sleep."

"Good plan." Sara agreed on a yawn. Sara fell asleep using Gil's chest as a pillow and Gil held her securely in his arms when he fell asleep.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

A/N: What did you think? Reviews are wanted and appreciated. I hae been a naughty girl; Ive had a lot of time to write and finish this story, but I havent yet done that. I was thinking about extending the epilogue out for another chapter. As soon as I have it finished, I will post it. the original epilogue was only a paragraph that summarized the rest of their lives. That will ruin the rest of the story so I'm going to stretch it out a bit. I'm sorry for the delay. Have a great day everyone! Kelly


	15. Chapter 15

As promised, Brass upheld his word and paid for everything that would create Sara's dream wedding; set for after the baby was born because Sara did not want to waddle down the aisle. He was thankful Gil and Sara were not extravagant people. The details were simple and the guest list was no more than fifty people; mostly people connected through their careers since neither had a lot of family. Sara only allowed it because it was important to Brass. She and Gil would never in a million years admit it, but Brass' plan had warmed their hearts. The vows in the restaurant surrounded by their closest friends meant more than this wedding they were currently planning.

Sara's friends were ecstatic and arrived in Vegas to throw Sara's own bachelorette party. Needless to say, they were shocked to see a baby bump on Sara's body. Amy volunteered to throw the baby shower. Sara advised her to coordinate with Catherine and proceeded to hand over the other woman's phone number.

At the combination wedding and baby shower, Sara had gone into labor; surprising everyone since the baby wasn't due for three more weeks. Catherine particularly enjoyed seeing Gil lose control over his emotions and Sara remain calm and collected. The hospital staff was overwhelmed by the large group of people awaiting the birth of the Grissom baby. Sara and Gil had refused to learn the sex of the baby; wanting to be surprised. They were the only ones, but there was nothing anyone could say to convince them to change their minds. Ten hours later, Michaela Grissom entered the world weighing in at seven pounds even. This is when Gil sprung his news on everyone that he was going to retire and be a stay at home dad. No one was more shocked than Sara.

Michaela had been blessed with dark curly hair, piercing blue eyes, a gap in her teeth and a thin athletic frame to go along with her clever natural intellect and curiosity. Gil and Sara were just as proud of her as they were of the other two children, John and Nicole, to join the family over the next six years.

The End

A/N: I know this is short and I apologize. I could have drawn it out to include the wedding details and the pregnancy, but that was not the focus of this particular story. Plus, Sara's friends throwing her a bachelorette party wouldn't be much fun because Sara would be forced to remain sober due to the baby. I debated for weeks on how to lengthen this without adding more chapters.


End file.
